Forbidden Love
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Takes place after Rose comes back from being with the Strigo but before they go back to the academy. Rose finds out just how much Lissa enjoyed the feeding of Rose. Takes places from post Frostbite and post Shadow Kiss. LXR Don't read if you don't like
1. The Kiss

Rose frowned at the back of the only reason she was living now

Rose frowned at the back of the only reason she was living now. Lissa her best friend and savoir. Though since she came back Lissa hugged her and Christian said she was glad they were okay that she was worried, then went back to their room, had a shower and never utter a single word to them since. Rose just sat there starring at the back of Lissa knowing she felt bedrail and abandonment because of the bond.

"Lissa, Lissie…" Rose started her voice was soft and slightly childish. She crept closer to Lissa shaped bump in the other bed. "Liss, you know nothing happened between me and him, we hate each other." She went to pull Liss in her arms but the other girl wouldn't let her.

"It's not that. I know you like Dimitri; by the way if you get me killed, I'll come back and bite you." Lissa stiffened; Rose knew now the reason why Lissa was mad at her.

"Liss, is this because he bit me?" Rose asked getting a small nod from the other girl. "Liss you know why he did."

"Yeah but I thought that…never mind, I'm an idiot." Lissa turned fully on her stomach, hiding her face with her pillow.

"Lissa, what we did was to keep you alive." Rose said then had a wave of hurt and pain go through her now. "Not that I didn't like it, 'Cause now I get jealous seeing you dig in to a feeder, but we both knew that sooner or later it'll have to end. Maybe it ended too soon or maybe too late but, havin him bite me wasn't as good as you, first off he barley broke the skin, and you licked the wound clean." Rose tried again to hold Lissa and this time she was allowed.

"Really?" She looked up at Rose tears stained her face and more were treating to pass her jade eyes.

Rose wiped a tear from her eye with her thumb gently. "Of course Lissa, no one else can have what we have, everything we've been through and god or who ever the hell is up there knows that it's only the beginning." She kissed the top of her head. "Okay?"

Lissa responded by cuddling into Rose more. "Now that that's settled wanna join me in the hot tub, 'cause my tits are froze solid." Rose joked smiling when Lissa laughed and sat up.

'You're the only virgin that is a perv" Lissa went to the other room never the less.

"Oh I'm the perv; I'm not the one who had sex in a place of God!" Lissa mouth dropped.

"It was not in the church it's self only in the attic."

"Whatever still a church."

"Well you watched, that means you're a bigger perv."

"Well if you didn't drag me into your head when ever you were having sex then it wouldn't happen!"

"Well if you could learn how to get out then never would've happened!" Rose had to laugh at this, so she did.

"What's so funny?" Lissa asked taking off her shirt and letting the panties she was wearing to bed fall to the floor.

"We're arguing over whose the biggest perv when neither of us are pervs." Rose also removed her cloths are sat across from Lissa. "lets see how hot and bubbly this can get." She went to turn it up on bust.

"Fine but if I'm a foot shorter it's your fault." Lissa stuck her tongue out.

"If you don't put that back in your mouth I'm gunna bite it." Rose warned. Lissa stuck it out even more. Rose, true to her word leaned over the small middle of the tub and kissed Lissa biting on her tongue. They broke to breath and Lissa looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, that was…I should go find Christian and, and, have sex or something" Lissa hoped out of the tub grabbing a robe.

Rose sat there blinking. "Smooth, very, very, smooth."

Lissa ran through the halls of the lodge, holding her robe closed.

"I kissed Rose…Me…Rose...Kissed…I'm going to hell."

Lissa bumped into someone in the hall.

"Princess you should be in bed it's late." A voice said not too far behind her.

_Shit I'm found…When in doubt….cheat._ Lissa thought.

She turned to face the voice, it was Dimitri

"Um…I was just going to see…Oh look there's Rose." Lissa pointed behind him and he looked so she ran.

Dimitri looked and saw nothing but when he looked back Lissa was running.

"Бог, проклятый это"(1) Dimitri ran after her picking her up. He walked back to her and Rose's room with Lissa Under one arm like one would carry a bag.

"Put. Me. Down." She huffed.

"I will when we're in your room." He already lost her once and then Rose, his job was really going to make he prove he was one of the best.

"We have to go back…" Lissa told him her voice was quite and her face was red.

"Why?"

"Um…my robe…is back there…" He looked at her, her robe indeed fell off. "Um, right then I'll go back after you're in your room." thankfully for him was around the corner.

"You can't leave me like this. I mean I know you and Rose got this thing but I mean come on." She whined if only she could get some eye contact.

"It's only until we turn the corner then you can go in your room and get dressed then sleep." As he said this he passed the small corner and came to her room. "See?" He opened the door and put her down. "Now stay in." He closed the door and continued to do his rounds.

Lissa looked at the lump in the other bed and smiled. Rose was in it so Lissa could rush in her bed and hopefully the two of them would never bring the kiss up.

"You're back huh?" Rose's voice came from under the sheets.

"Um...yeah…I'm tired so um…night." Lissa said just getting in the bed and gripped into her pillow.

"Yeah, night Lissa." Rose said disappointment clear in her voice.

1- God Damn it in Russian for those who don't know.


	2. Hidden Passion

Lissa woke up feeling warm breath on the back of her bare neck

Lissa woke up feeling warm breath on the back of her bare neck. She had her eyes opened but was afraid to look to see who it was.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Christian whispered to her. She quickly turned to face him and kissed him, deeply. She started to undo his pants.

"Guess you aren't mad at me anymore huh?"

"Nope, now fuck me!" Lissa moved the sheets to prove she indeed wanted a fuck.

"Don't have to tell me twice….wait do you have any…" He checked his pockets and wallet and had none.

"No, check Rose's nightstand." Lissa figured there was a chance. So he went to it, and held up the package of a condom. "Got it." He hurried back to the bed and Lissa.

"Now then where were we?" He asked smirking. Running his hand down her body.

"Screw foreplay just fuck me already." She kissed pulling onto her.

"Shit, Liss never saw you like this before." He was shocked.

"So I'm horny just open up the condom put it on, then put it in me!" She didn't know what was taking him.

"It won't open…." He said handing it to her to see.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Nether of them heard the door opens thus they were both surprised when Rose answered.

"That's because it's not a condom package. It's one side to a bandage package." She rolled her eyes. "Nice outfit Liss."

Lissa quickly covered herself with the bed sheets again.

"Don't be shy on my account just had to grab a jacket." Rose said holding said jacket.

"Could ya hurry?" Christian asked smugly.

"Gladly… wait I know you aint getting laid 'cause Lissa aint horny no more." Rose said leaving the room

He looked up at Lissa.

"That true?" Christian asked sadly. She nodded in response.

"It's gone, sorry…" Lissa frowned. "We can try later, when we can get a condom." She said kissing him deeply again. She couldn't help it she felt so guilty about kissing Rose, well it wasn't really a kiss on her behalf, Rose bite her tongue then pressed her lips against Lissa's…oh wait that is a kiss.

Christian broke the kiss; his face showed he was trying to read Lissa's thoughts.

"Lissa, I love you." He whispered to her. She just nodded.

"Yeah, love you too. DO you mind I think I'm gonna go get a shower?" He nodded and left the room.

Lissa sat up again sighing.

"Why can't I have fucking sex!" Lissa yelled in anger and frustration heading to the bathroom to get a cold shower for no reason at all.

Rose was looking out at the slopes remembering how stupid her and Mason were going down it.

"God, I miss him." She thought a small tear leaking out of her eye and streaming down her cheek until it fell in her hand.

"Maybe this is why I did what I did to Lissa? I mean maybe I'm taking out my attraction of him on her…" Rose thought dismissing the thoughts from her head as quickly as they entered there was no way that that was the case.

"Fuck it." Rose got up knowing just what she was going to do.

She was almost at her room when a voice was calling her name.

"Rose, come here." She knew the voice and wanted to run. She did, she headed for the door.

"Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway, when someone tells you to 'Come Here' then you listens." Jane Hathaway called from down the hall.

"I do, but my guardian duties come before my dog-like manners." She quickly replied, with a hint of attitude.

"You have no duties and as far as you know this are about you becoming guardian." Jane was using also giving Rose 'The Look'

"Well, I know for a fact that Lissa needs me, bad so I hate to leave but I'm needed feel free to leave a slip of paper with a time or number on it that we can meet at a later time and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." And with that Rose slipped in the room locking the door with numerous locks.

"Lissa, where are you?" Rose called, hearing the shower running she quickly headed to the bathroom.

"He he I know how to surprise you." She whispered to herself.

"You come in this shower, I will bite you and never heal you again." Lissa warned, glad for her enhanced hearing.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Rose asked stripping outside the shower.

"Both." Lissa said locking the shower door.

Anilucarddraculina- Glad you love the story. I will keep updating as fast as I can but lately I need to work on my other fics so it maybe weeks.


	3. Bout Time

I sink to the floor

_I sink to the floor_

_Away from the want_

_Of more_

_Today_

_We shall play_

_The forbidden game_

_Curled up within_

_All our shared pain_

_You look at me with your eyes_

_I want to cry_

_Wanting to be in your arms_

_My knees weaken_

_My heart races_

_Your lips_

_So kissable and soft_

_I want to kiss you_

_I never will_

Rose made her way to the shower door, pushing it open, braking the sad weak lock on it.

Lissa tried so hard to cover herself and keep her thoughts away. Rose saw the sad attempt at Lissa covering herself, she was trying not to laugh. Lissa had one arm covering both breasts or at least trying to. Her other arm of course was trying to cover her pussy.

Rose smiled and tilted her head, bearing her neck to Lissa.

"I'm waiting, _Princess_." Rose said_ mostly to piss off Lissa. _

"_Then close your eyes." She whispered back huskily._

_Rose quickly closed her eyes tight preparing herself for the pain, then bliss. _

_Lissa made a fist, and took a deep breath not believing what she was about to do. She punched Rose in the stomach as hard as she could then headed out of the shower. She grabbed the first clothes she found, not caring if they were Rose's or hers. She rushed out of the room and ran down the hall._

_Rose leaned agents the wall. Noticing of course that Lissa was in her clothes. _

"_Well she bought them so I guess that makes them hers too." Rose thought aloud. "Tomorrow we're going back to the academy, Maybe I should just try and get over her…Urg, why is love so fucking complicated!"_

_Lissa ran to Christian once again. This time though it wasn't to make out or have sex. This time it was to end everything._

_Lissa didn't relies the she was at his room already. She knocked gently and it opened almost imminently. _

"_Oh, Christian, um, I think we need to say some things." She said she always hated the awkward 'I want to see other people' talk. _

"_Yeah, Sure Liss, come on in." He opened the door not knowing what was going to happened. _

"_I don't think this is working out." She told him, looking down not being able to look him in the eye._

"_What? I-I thought we were doing pretty good, I mean I know we had that fight, but I thought we were great." His faced showed just how he felt, and it killed Lissa to know that she caused that pain._

"_We were it's just that, well, um…I don't love you like I use to. I, I can't explain it but it's not you it's me." She cringed as she said the last words. _

"_Yeah, fine what ever." He said getting him. "So who gets the attic?" He asked his voice sounded as if a computer had said the words. _

"_We can still share it, I guess." She said going back to the door, suddenly feeling hungry. "But , uh I want us to still be friends okay?" She asked._

_He looked at her dully. "Can never had enough friends I guess." He was going to tell her that he had enough friends but he didn't want to lose her fully. _

"_Wanna stop by the feeders?" She asked not sure how he would respond. _

"_Yeah sure, I guess I could drink." He said stepping into his shoes and closing the door behind them. _

_They smiled and headed down to the feeders._

_Rose started to pack her things. She sighed looking out at the slope where she and mason went down, then got yelled at for it. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She still missed him, hell she would probably always miss him._

_Lissa was saying good-bye to Christian, both teens had to pack._

_Lissa smiled as she walked in the room seeing Rose by the window. She slowly and quietly made her way to the window. Rose turned around seeing Lissa she also smiled. _

"_Well, I just broke up with Christian." She told Rose. "All so I can do this without feeling guilty." Lissa leaned in and kissed Rose gently when they pulled apart for air Lissa had Rose's bottom lip between her teeth._

"_Who's better me or Dimitri." She asked letting go of the lip._

"_Well, he never did that, but I can't have him." Rose said teasing her. "But um…maybe if I get another one I'll be able to tell you." Rose smiled hopping she would._

"_Of course." Lissa smiled kissing Rose once again only this time it wasn't limited to her mouth, Lissa slid her hands up Rose's shirt and her mouth soon found Rose's neck, kissing up and down it making small circles with her tongue. _

"_Bite, please Lissa, bite me." Rose panted trying to find her breath. _

_Knowing that it was forbidden made her want to listen even more, Lissa let her fangs burst through. Taking blood from her love's neck._

_Rose couldn't stand, her knees gave out and she and Lissa fell to the floor. Lissa licked the wound clean. Cuddling into Rose. "How was that?" _

"_Mmm very, mmmm." Rose moaned still in her high. _

"_I'll go get you something to eat, go lie down kay." Lissa told her more then asked. _

_Rose nodded lying down the bed, her world spinning and she didn't want it to stop. She watched as Lissa walked out the door, her ass swayed ever so slightly with her hips. _

_Lissa came back with a plate full of pancakes, eggs and _

_toast._

"_Here Rose, eat." Lissa cut off a piece of toast and fed it to Rose. Rose smiled as she was fed her breakfast. Lissa smiled cuddling back into Rose setting the empty plate down. _


	4. Big Night

Timeline: After Frostbite, Lissa and Rose have been together for almost four months, they both graduate in three months. Also Dimitri and Rose haven't had the conversation at the end of Frostbite he did talk to her about how the first kills are the hardest but they didn't kiss. He still loves her and wants to be with her and Rose does but wants to be with Lissa more.

Rose checked herself in the mirror, primping herself for tonight. She looked over her outfit which was a short black cocktail dress with a slit from the left thigh up to about a inch before it met her crouch. She was aiming for a classy, met sexy look and thought this dress met it. Lissa would have to sneak over to her dorm, since Mia was now Lissa's roommate. Rose kept her long hair down yet it had a slight curl to it, she wanted to hide her molnija marks, Lissa never asked to see them, well not after Rose broke down after she got them.

"Lissa, that outfit is fine." Mia said from her bed, books and papers spread around her.

"What if Rose doesn't like it? If I knew what she was wearing then it wouldn't be as hard." Lissa was going through her big closet tossing outfits out on the floor, saying how none of them was good enough.

"Why not just wear what you wore with Christian?" Mia asked scanning a text book.

"I can't wear that with Rose, that'll be like having sex with him and making her watch." Which is what happened when She and He did do it but it wasn't planned.

Lissa tossed more clothes on the bed. "I wanted to wear this outfit I got from Victoria Secret but it hasn't came in yet."

"Then call Rose and tell her you want a rain check." Mia was only paying half attention to Lissa, she was trying to study for a test she had the following Monday.

"I can't just do that Mia, Rose is ready to finally have sex, to give up her virgin ways, to no longer have a cherry." Lissa told Mia, who already knew that Rose was one.

"So, basically after your dates with her your not gonna masturbate when you think I'm asleep?" Mia said rather dully.

Lissa turned nine shades of red. "Um, yeah that's what it means." She shifted her weight from to the balls of her feet. "I just can't tell her no but I'll catch you later."

"Then tell her you're not ready." Mia said with a sigh.

"She knows I am." Lissa sighed trying on another outfit only to change out of it.

"Well just stay there overnight again, I mean you two do that a lot." Mia always liked when she had the room to herself and a boy normally joined her.

There was a knock on the door. Lissa feared it was Rose and hid away in her closest giving Mia a look that said 'I'm not here'

Mia sighing went up to open the door. Demitri stood holding a box the letter VS written all over it.

"Mia this just came in for Lissa. I don't want to know what it is and why it's from this store." He handed her the box then let without a word. He didn't know about Rose and Lissa, so when their practices came up it took all of Rose's will power to stop herself from falling for him and cheating on Lissa. Not that Lissa didn't know, she knew all about the conversation they had after her and Rose had parted ways after she had gotten the marks she did get a little jealous every now and then, but whenever Rose wrapped her arms around Lissa, she knew that she had nothing to worry about.

Mia laid the box on the Lissa's bed and told her that the outfit had came. The reply was a high pitched squeal.

Rose looked at the time, Lissa was suppose to be there a hour ago. She went on her computer to see if Lissa was online, or having trouble sneaking out. She wasn't Rose just shut it off with a deep sigh. She went to go find Eddie, who had sorta took over the closeness that she and mason had, not that he was a replacement. Rose not bothering to change out of her outfit made her way to Eddie's dorm. The pair made their way downstairs to the commons. After a few hours of people coming in a going to their dorms, they were surprised when they were told it was curfew. They bid fell wells to each

Other and went to their dorms. Rose opened her door a smile quickly graced her face. She saw blonde hair that she knew would feel like silk. A small lump in the sheet and the face of her love's. Quietly she lowered herself on the bed then pulled Lissa into her arms, trying her best not to wake her. Lissa rolled over and started to kiss Rose's neck and headed down.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you." Rose said, not complaining about the kisses. They knew that when ever they were together no matter where they were they had to be very quite and careful. Even just about who know they were together, Mia had to be told so when Lissa was over at Rose's and vise versa. Christian knew when Lissa dumped him, he swore not to tell anyone, he after all just wanted Lissa to be happy. Eddie didn't know, if he stumbled upon them then yeah they wouldn't deny it. The reason they had to be so careful was simply because a relationship like this just wasn't allowed. With both Morois and Dhampirs low in population, they really couldn't afford gay couples getting together. If a moroi and human got together and were gay it probably wouldn't matter to much to the other moroi since they would only get dhampirs.

Lissa just smiled and moved the sheets off her so that a see-through black shirt, with a matching short, shorts. She wasn't wearing any panties which only made Rose wetter.

"Oh yes very much. But it's late." Rose handed her the alarm clock.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know how much you were looking forward to tonight." Lissa looked down, knowing that she disappointed her love.

"It's okay Liss, We'll do it tomorrow think you can get away again?" Rose asked slipping back in the bed and keeping Lissa close.

Lissa cuddled into Rose, resting her head agents her girl friend's breast. "Yeah, I probably could." Lissa reached for her cell phone, it was always on incase someone noticed Lissa wasn't in her bed then Mia could warn her and tell her to come right away.

Rose kissed Lissa's hair line. "Goodnight, Vasilisa." She whispered then cried out in pain and looked down at Lissa, who bite her, and not in the way Rose enjoyed.

"Don't call me Vasilisa, Rosemarie." Lissa mumbled into Rose's tit. Knowing that Rose hated it when anyone called her by her full name.

Rose rolled her eyes then got comfy. Stroking Lissa's hair which always helped her sleep.

It was early on Saturday when the dusk was starting. Rose was woken up by a knock on her door. She gently shook Lissa, who knowing what a knock meant went to hid in Rose's closet. Rose grabbed a robe, and answered her door. Dimitri looked panicked.

"Rose, I need you to go into Lissa's head." He waited.

She sighed. "I can't do it on demand you know that." She lied, Lissa still thought Rose couldn't help it.

"Try! She wasn't in her room all night and we looked everywhere." Rose wanted to tell him that she was fine.

"Fine, just give me a minute." Rose went into Lissa's head but came out pretty soon. With a sigh she opened her eyes. "She's at the nearest town." She looked at the floor.

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe the same way we got out before." She shrugged.

"You seem, clam considering." He said with a hint of suspicion.

"Well, I know she's fine, after all I can tell what's she's feeling remember?" Rose knew that it was going to be found out sooner or later.

"Get dressed then we're heading out." He left the room and Rose gave a frustrated sigh, she glanced at Lissa who was walking back in the room.

" Why did you say I was out all the ways there?" She sat on Rose's lap.

"'Cause if I said you were hiding in the closet did you really want him to see you in that? I'm sure he'd like the view as much as I do, but I don't wanna see you get thrown out."

"Oh but my leaving the academy won't let that happen?" She went to her bag were her normal clean clothes were in.

"Lissa how did you stop me from getting kicked out?"

"um…compulsion." She gave a slight glance at the floor.

"That's how you're going to get them to forget you were here last night." Rose pushed Lissa up gently. "Now I have to get dressed and sneak you into the truck of a car."

Lissa didn't ask but knew that it was a plan that Rose had thought of, and like always Lissa had complete faith.

Adrian was more then willing to help. He didn't care who the couple fucked as long as they didn't mind giving him a few 'bedtime stories.' Since Lissa still couldn't reach her magic he had to do the magic part. Rose was with Dimitri gathering some weapons. Adrian shut the trunk and ran out of sight. Once they were out in town Lissa kept quite and was glad that Adrian had drilled air holes in the trunk for her.

Rose and Dimitri were talking about things and how he thinks the bond might be weakening.

"Well I'm sorry but when I'm asleep I don't try and let the bond strengthen." Rose snapped rubbing her head.

"You should let yourself open to the bond no matter what you are doing." He snapped back. "What if Lissa gets grabbed again, and you're asleep."

"Then I will use the bond, like I did last time and find out where she is!" She yelled slightly at him. "Besides it's not like you knew she was gone when she was."  
He gave a small nod. "No I didn't but I had to let you know she was gone. Roza it's not your fault, we both know that Spirit allows Lissa to do pretty much anything she wishes."

Rose nodded feeling guilty that Lissa was going to get in trouble and this new information about what Dimitri thought about Lissa was really starting to piss her off.

"What will happen to her when we find her?" Rose wanted to know if Lissa would get in trouble.

"I think she'll get detention for awhile maybe even wont be allowed to go to the prom." As far as punishments went for Morois missing prom was tied with suspension.

They near the town in silence for a good while.

Dimitri looked at the mall in the town Rose was as well. When they had left the car and entered the mall Lissa was suppose to sneak into the mall by a back door.

"Rose we've been to every store where could she be?"

"I don't know!" Rose yelled causing some people to give her looks.

"Try and…go in her head" He whispered the last part.

"I've tried." Rose was worried that Lissa wouldn't have been able to get out of the trunk but thankfully she felt a tug and saw the blonde princess heading into Urban Plant. Rose told Dimitri and they went in, lead Lissa out and into the car, on the ride back Dimitri scold Lissa about how irresponsible she was. Lissa just kept her head down. Knowing she was going to get punished for this stunt. However and Rose could feel this plus into her through the bond, Lissa had so much love for Rose that she didn't care what trouble she got in it was worth it to spend the night in Rose's arms. This made Rose smile.

"She went in that store." Rose said pointing to it. "You stay outside incase she runs out when she sees me." He nodded knowing that it'll probably work that way.

Rose entered the store and saw Lissa head into a dressing room with a pair of bright royal blue jeans, Rose lightly knocked on the dressing room door.

"Open up and don't even think about putting your pants back on_ Vasilissa_" Rose knew that Lissa knew it was just her and the door opened and Rose slipped in locking it behind her. The girls looked into each others eyes the events of the night not with standing Rose wrapped her arms around Lissa waist, pulling her closer by the band of her panties. Lissa reached out and brushed a hair away from Rose's face, then without even thinking Lissa caught Rose's lips in a deep loving kiss, Rose gladly parted her lips for Rose to enter her mouth. A battle for control happened within, Lissa was seeming to be victorious, but really both girls won. Once the need for air raised both girls broke the kiss. But didn't separate, Rose told Lissa everything and how she was going to make sure that Lissa didn't get it too bad.

"What did Dimitri say on the ride up here?" Lissa asked not sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Well um…he said he's glad your parents couldn't see what their daughter was doing and be as disappointed as he was." Rose frowned not wanting to say that she felt the sadness in Lissa as well as see the tears forming in her eyes. Rose whipped away one that strayed away.

"He's wrong Lissa, Your parents would be proud that there daughter is one of the only Spirit User." Rose kissed Liss' forehead and ran a hand through her silk hair. Once Rose was positive that Lissa was okay they made there way back to where Dimitri stood, he didn't yell at Lissa the girls guessed it was going to wait for the car. Lissa and Rose were both tired so they both got in the back and cuddled up into each other. Dimitri looked back at them through the mirror not thinking much of it after all they were in that position when Lissa was first kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was running her laps like Dimitri told her too. She was trying to see what Lissa was going through not being able to simply go into her head. Dimitri watched Rose's form and other things, the weather was warming up so Rose didn't wear a heavy coat to training anymore. He knew that he and Rose would never be because of many different reasons the main one was Lissa. He did often wish that Lissa wasn't his charge that he was just there for the school but even then it would be wrong to be with Rose. Still, just because a man couldn't have something didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy watching now could it. Lissa on the hand hated that she knew that Dimitir and Rose still flirted and ogled each other during training. Lissa never told Rose this but she knew that Rose probably already knew it.

"One more lap then hit the showers Rose!" He yelled with a sigh at the end knowing that it was that end of his fun, until this afternoon at least. Rose just nodded to him and finish that last one heading straight to the showers where afterwards she'll go into Lissa head or try and find her at least.

Lissa looked around the dank classroom where she was washing desks. She had been suspended for a week, and probation on top of it. It was going to be one hell of a week. After she only had a few more desk to wash she heard the door open, she figure it was just the teacher until she felt two arms wrap around her waist and felt some kisses down her neck, she felt a hand slip up her shirt and thought _'If this isn't Rose, then it never happened.'_ She did try and turn to look at the person a few times but they wouldn't let her.

"Miss me?" The very familiar voice asked.

"Of course Rose." Lissa said glad it was her girlfriend not some random person or teacher.

"Why are you all wet?"

"'Cause that's what being with you makes me?" Lissa playfully whacked Rose.

"Really why?"

"just got out of the shower didn't have to time to dry me hair I guess." She shrugged. "Does it bug you?"

"Yup." Lissa said. "But it wont if you kiss me some more."

Rose gladly started kissing her some more. Then something neither girl heard coming happen, the door open and there stood Aaron, mouth open watching his ex (who he still loved) kissing her best friend like they used to.


	5. Sorrow

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

Rose froze as Aaron stood at them open mouthed. Rose's instincts were telling her to grab him and hit him until he's to afraid to say anything but Lissa was holding on to her hand and trying to keep Rose clam and close to her.

"Aaron come here." Lissa said in a clam peaceful voice. She was going to use compulsion on Aaron, just to help him forget the scene that he saw.

"Lissa, I, I have to tell Kirova, you two, you need to be stopped." He ran and Lissa still wouldn't let go of Rose.

"Lissa, I have to go stop him." Rose said trying to ignore the feelings that Lissa was sending her clam feelings through the bond.

"Rose it's okay, he won't tell anyone." Lissa gave her a hand a small squeeze.

"Lissa how do you know? You didn't compel him to come over to us so how do you know he won't tell?" Rose asked wishing she knew what Lissa knew.

"Because he won't do that to me. Now go close the door, lock it and pull the sheet down to block the window."

Rose sighed and nodded. She shut the door and did everything Lissa told her to do. When she walked back over to Lissa she smiled.

"Now where did we leave off?" Lissa asked kissing Rose more deeply.

Rose was more then happy to reply with just as much passion as Lissa was giving her.

When they pulled away to breath Rose rested her forehead agents Lissa's.

"Please tell me that we will finally have sex tonight, please?" If Lissa didn't know better she would have sworn that Rose was begging. She just started to suck on Rose's ear lobe.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Good." Lissa said muffled by the earlobe.

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

Lissa, Rose, Adrian, Eddie and Christian were all at the library. Every other place was way too crowded and here they could talk in hush tones and not seem like they were hiding something. They were all gathered around a table in the back. Rose and Eddie had a book opened in front of both of them. While Lissa and Christian were just sitting down, Adrian was standing up staring at Rose.

"Okay so, on the 25th we'll all go out in the woods for the party." Christian said seeing as how that was what they were all planning.

"Alright, I can get us some of pretty much everything. So just drinks or do we want a little bit extra?" Adrian asked grabbing some paper and a pen from Eddie to take down the name of what he had to get shipped there.

"Just drinks." Lissa said she did not want to put Rose through the pain of having to be the only sober one in a group of drunks and druggies.

Adrian nodded and wrote that down. "So what kind of drinks?"

"Any kind just make sure that you get soda too, so we can mix."

He nodded and Lissa to the book that Rose was 'Reading' and read out the top of the page that it was opened too.

" Let's see what Rose is reading, seeing as how we never knew she could" Lissa stuck her tongue out in a playful manor at Rose who returned the gesture. "His sister Alice was standing by his side, waiting for me too. Of course Edward and Alice weren't really related (in Forks the story was that all the Cullen siblings were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, both plainly too young to have teenage children) but their skin was precisely the same pale shade, their eyes had the same strange gold tint.' Hmm…" Lissa read then turned to the back cover losing Rose's spot. "'About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part of him might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.' Aw Rose is reading A vampire romance novel, aint that cute."

Lissa laughed and handed the book to Christian who flipped through the pages and stop at one page read it to him self and then burst out laughing.

"They sparkle in the sun light! They are their own fucking brand of body glitter!" He laughed as well as everyone else in the room but Rose, who was blushing.

"I'm sorry if that was mean Rose but honestly? A vampire novel? Is the real deal to boring for you?" Lissa asked and handed the book back to Rose once Christian gave it to her.

"It's made into a movie so I thought I'd read it before I saw it." Rose said in her defense taking the book from Lissa.

"Well we're all proud of you for reading the book and not just going to see the movie right?" Everyone nodded. Then one of the monitors came over and said that it was close to curfew and they should all head to their dorms.

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

Lissa smiled as she curled up into Rose. Tonight they would have sex, but neither of them just wanted to start with it. So they were cuddling and then some how it would turn sexual. Rose tilted her head towards Lissa's neck and started to kiss her leaving some small hickeys that would be gone by morning. Lissa moaned quietly and let her hands roam down to Rose's breasts and lightly squeezed then before she slipped her hand up Rose's shirt and undid the bra. With little difficulty she removed the bra from Rose and tossed it on the floor. Her hands returning under Rose's shirt she started to pinch and tug at her nipples. Causing the older girl to moan out, Rose was not going to be out down and slipped her finger down the bed so they were teasing Lissa's lips through her panties.

"Rose, no teasing, please baby, I can't handle it. I, I need you in me now!" Lissa begged pulling Rose into a deep powerful kiss. Rose gave Lissa her answer by pushing aside the panties and entering Lissa's pussy.

"How's that baby? That good?" Rose asked quickening the pace and kissing Lissa again trying to get Lissa's moans to quite down, yet a part of Rose loved the fact that she made Lissa this loud. Lissa moved herself down so she could suck on one of Rose's tits so that way it could act as a gag, and give Rose pleasure.

Rose added a finger and pressed down on Lissa's clit with her thumb and Lissa screamed into Rose's tit as she came. Rose smiled as she brought her hand up and licked each finger clean.

"Now it's my turn Rose." Lissa gave Rose an evil smirk as she moved herself down the bed, until she was face to face with Rose's panties she smiled as she slid them down and off her legs. She parted Rose's lips with her two middle fingers and sucked on her clit. She took her other hand and entered Rose with three fingers and started to pump while she sucked. Rose was being anything but quite and grabbed the pillow that Lissa just left to place over her face to quite herself as Lissa continued to give her head. Lissa bite down hard on Rose's clit which caused Rose to scream out as she was hit by multiply waves of orgasms. Lissa climbed back up into the head of the bed and smiled and kissed Rose tenderly on the lips. They wrapped each other's arms around each other and fell asleep.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

Dimitri, Alberta and Aaron were all gathered in Kirova's office and none of them looked happy. Dimitri looked especially pissed.

"Alberta please go check to see if Vasilisa is in her room please and Dimitri please go see if Rose is in her room. Aaron, you can go leave now, thank you for the information you have shared with us." Kirova dismissed everyone away and sat at her desk, making a few calls. She sighed, she had no idea what she should do now. She didn't want to be known as the headmistress who exiled a Princess never less the last of the Dragomirs. She sighed, having to deny the world of Moroi the skills that Rose showed would also be hard, but they just couldn't allow this to happen. Maybe if they grew in population but that wouldn't be in anyone's life time that was alive today. She sighed and sat down in her chair rubbing her temples.

"I am about to be the most hated woman in the world…" She sighed and heard five sets of foot steps heading towards her door.

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me_

Mia was awoken by a knock at her door. She yawn and got up to answer it rubbing her eyes as she approached the door. She was taken aback to see the school's head guardian at the door.

"Lissa, now, where is she?" Alberta asked looking very scary to the half awake Mia who was now fully awake.

"She, She's in the washroom, I think I don't know she isn't here but she was in her bed when I fell asleep." This was the story Mia and Lissa went over in case of something like this. The only time if failed was when their room was being watched 24/7. Alberta just nodded.

"What time did you fall asleep?"

"'round 8." Mia said after thinking about it for awhile.

"And Lissa was in her bed?"

"Yes, As far as I could see."

"Ms. Rinaldi, come with me while we try and figured this out." That was a lie, they already had everything figured out but Alberta didn't want Mia to know that.

"Um, okay can I get dressed or at lease grab my robe?" Alberta nodded and Mia did just that as they headed back to the office.

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

Dimitri couldn't believe what he was told, he knew deep down that Rose would never do this, yet a part of him did believe that this was true, why else would Aaron lie? He sighed and unlocked Rose's door with his master key. The sight before him made him sick to his stomach, not because Rose and Lissa were lying in bed naked, but because Rose was naked in a bed with someone that wasn't him. He woke the two up.

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir, get your asses up and cover them in the next ten seconds or else you will be walking to Kirova without it!" He yelled and the two girls, blushed and grabbed the nearest clothes by them. Lissa was in a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts while Rose was in jeans and a hoodie. Dimitri waved his hand to the door and handed his coat to Lissa who was already shivering. He watched them carefully as they made their way to the office. Once outside He sent Lissa in alone while he and Stan watched Rose and made sure she stayed put. He knew that after tonight he would lose someone very special to him no matter what.

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

Lissa was being carried out of the office by a guardian that Rose never met before as they entered. She tried to get to Lissa to try and wake her up but Dimitri and Stan just tightened their grip on her.

"I'm sorry Roza, but it's either this or death, and Lissa chose for you." Dimitri said before they strapped Rose to a chair and Adrian appeared out of the shadows in the room.

_Joy will come_

A/N: The song is Sorrow by Flyleaf. I figured this song fit this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, i've re-read VA,FB and SK around 5 times. The next chapter will be confusing at first so be warned. Due to the sex I had to change the rating to M. Review please and I may post fater. This may be the only song-fic chapter it may not be. Don't like them then skip the lyrics and think of them as boarders. Oh and I hade to make fun of Twilight in this chapter, just because the next one will be so dark and depressing. I'm sorry if it offened anyone with that.


	6. Aftermath

**Two years later**

Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, or known as Lissa to everyone in the campus of Yale did. Lissa was always with Eddie, her now guardian and Dimitri. Though it was hard to explain him to people, he was mostly known as her over protective half-brother. Christian was also at the school with her. When you don't have friends it's easy to study and do school work because you have nothing else to do.

"Tonight we are going to the party, we are going to get drunk, and I may even sing if I am drunk enough." Lissa explained as they were all gathered around a table well everyone but Dimitri who was in the room somewhere.

"Liss, just cause we don't have class tomorrow doesn't mean we don't have midterms soon. Alright? I don't want you to have enough drinks that you'll go up a sing okay?" Christian gently squeezed her hand before bring it to his lips to kiss. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips but keeping it small for the shake of Eddie and everyone else in the room with them.

"Eddie where's Dimitri?" Lissa asked looking around the room, she did this just to prove that she could find him, it was like a where's Waldo for her.

"Lissa I'm not saying. The only hint I will give you is that he is in view." Eddie knew that Lissa liked to find Dimitri when they were in a crowd. She started to look around the room and still couldn't find him, what she saw instead was a girl around her own age with long black hair and skin that matched Jasmine from Aladdin. She nudged Christian.

"Who's she? I mean she looks really familiar but I just can't remember where I met her." Lissa's face twisted in confusion. When Christian and Eddie both looked to where Lissa was their mouths dropped. Right there in the room was Rosemarie Hathaway, they hadn't seen in her two years, although he look was different and she a few more piercing they knew it was her.

"We don't know Lissa maybe you just saw her round campus and that's why." Eddie replied, he didn't know why what happened, happened but he knew that it was the best of both girls.

"Yeah maybe…" Lissa stopped trying to find Dimitri then and she didn't feel like going to the party after she just left to go to sleep.

**Two years earlier in some part of L.A.**

Rose looked up at Adrian.

"What! What is this other option! What did you do to her? What are you going to do to me?" Rose was yelling at the top of her lungs. Adrian looked worn out and he sighed. Kirova brought over a pillow and on top of that pillow was a bloody dagger.

"What the fuck did you do to her? If you hurt her I swear to God I will slit your throat with that blade!" Rose fought agents her restraints.

"Vasilisa is unharmed now hush." Kirova said nodding to Adrian.

"Rose, I'm really sorry. This is what Lissa chose." Rose could tell that Adrian was completely sober and was more then likely sober for a few days.

"What, did she choose?" Rose asked she knew that if Lissa decided for her then it was for Rose's best however she was pissed that she didn't get to pick for Lissa. Adrian glanced at Kirova who simply nodded.

"I am going to erase all memories of your life and replace them with the memories of any average teenage girl. You will have no memory of Lissa, of any of this world. Lissa, had every memory of you erased, she was alone in the backseat of the car with the exception of her family. I'm sorry Rose but she said that she would rather have you with someone else and happy then not knowing if you were even alive." Adrian explained he wasn't happy about having to use compulsion like this. If he had a choice then he wouldn't buy as it seemed he didn't.

"No, I would rather die then not having any memory of Lissa; even if it's just the first time we met or the accident just let me able to remember her." Rose begged. Adrian sighed.

"I can't Rose, I am really truly sorry." He grabbed her face so she was looking at him; he began the process of erasing all memories of Lissa and replacing them with the memories of that of any normal teenage human girl.

After everything was done Rose was asleep and Adrian snapped a gold bracelet on her wrist, the back was inscribed to read: Rosemarie Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir Best Friends For Life. This was Adrian's way of letting the girls remember each other, he gave the same one to Lissa.

Afterwards Rose was brought to the clinic just like Lissa, they were as far away from each other as they could be.

**Five Months Later**

A lump was all that was visible under the covers of the twin bed. The red walls were covered in posters of vampires and metal bands. A alarm clock to the left of the bed went off causing the lump to move and throw it across the room where it hit the door. A naturally tanned hand pulled the covers up and held them down to keep the sunlight out of the lump's eyes. The bedroom door opened and a woman in her mid forties entered the room.

"Rose get your ass up now! You can't be late for school again, your parole officer said that it can violate your parole and you can end up in jail!" The woman yelled at the girl apparently named Rose.

"In a minute Mom, God give me a minute to fully wake up." Rose yelled closing her eyes to go back to sleep. Except she found it hard with all her sheets gone.

"Oh look you're awake now." Her mother said taking the sheets out with her. Rose groaned and began to get dressed; her jeans were black skinnies with chains and rips and holes, her shirt consist of a black and crimson corset with black arm warmers. She did her dyed black hair in a sideway bang that hid most of her face. Her makeup consist of very dark colors around her eyes and a deep red lipstick. As always she wore a gold bracelet that she always remembered having. Grabbing her bag and black leather jacket she made her away downstairs and onto her motorcycle as she began her ride to school. This was a normal process for her. She would dodge cars and just miss red lights, she knew all the back alley ways so she could always get in class in just enough time to sell or buy drugs before the teacher came in.

**Same Time at St. Vladimir's **

Lissa was getting ready for bed, she brushed her teeth washed her face and brushed her hair. She was wearing a baggy tee and pink and black plaid pj pants. She climbed into bed leaving on a gold bracelet. She read the bottom and knew that it had to mean something she just didn't know what, she was going to ask her friends in the morning but right now she was really tired.

**Lissa was looking around her, she was in a bedroom that looked really creepy, the walls were black the bed sheets were black and crimson and the posters on the wall were all but friendly. She could feel someone by her and gasped when they started to speak. **

"**Creepy isn't it? I mean you were the one who kept her down, it was all because of you that she was even still in school, sober almost everyday and now she's selling and buying drugs at school, that is when the judge makes her go. The worst thing that has happened to her is losing you. What did she do for you? Kept you alive, kept you safe, but you don't remember any of that or even her. I'm sorry Lissa." Adrian said he looked very depressed. **

"**What do you mean? Who's room is this and why do you have to interrupt my dreams?" Lissa was confused.**

"**I, She, ah, Never mind Lissa, I'll just leave." As quickly as he came Adrian left his expression never changed. Lissa looked around the room she was still in. She sighed and decided that now would be a good time to wake up.**

Lissa shot up in bed and looked at the bracelet.

"Is this the girl he meant?" She rubbed her eyes and got up, she was going to get some water, take some pills and go back to sleep. She sighed as she climbed out of bed and passed the last picture of her family she sighed and laid it facedown so she wouldn't have to see them right now. She was the sole survivor of the accident she didn't remember a lot of it but maybe that was for the better. It still haunted her nightmares, every night she had one, that's why she had her own room.

Life was not so great for Lissa, she went into the washroom and made five perfect straight lines on her arm. She laughed as the blood began to mix. She found it hard, every time she used spirit her depression worsened. Christian helped as much as he could but, he didn't fully understand, he lost his parents too, but he was a fire user he didn't know what it was like to not know many who could do what you could. She took some sleeping pills which she was given if she woke up from a nightmare so she could go back to sleep. She made the walk back to her room and got comfy under the covers as the sun was rising. After ten minutes the pills kicked in and Lissa was off to a deep dreamless sleep.

**One Year and Two Months Later**

Rose, now in Yale, had worked her ass off during her last year at school, so she could come to this campus, she had to find this girl. The one from her dreams, well at least she thought they were dreams. She was this girl, she could feel what she was feeling and knew her name and everything about her. Her name on with Rose's on the bracelet. She knew that she had to go to Yale to find her and see if she was real.

A/N: Well that's chapter six! The next chapter will be longer and Rose and Lissa will meet for their first time since they were separated. 


	7. Taking over me

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

Rose walked down the path she knew all too well. She heard about this girl with pale blond hair and equally pale skin. She wanted to find this girl because she haunted Rose's life. She would be alone in her room and then find herself as that girl. She found out enough of the right stuff would block it out but she almost died due to that process so she gave it up. Now she just learned to deal with it and go on with her life. As she made her way down the path she felt a slight tingle in her head and smiled. The girl was here, she normally was. As Rose neared she saw her sitting alone on the bench.

"Hello I'm Rose Hathaway." She said introducing herself and gesturing to the empty space on the bench next to Lissa.

"Hi, I'm Lissa Dragomir. Go ahead, I'm not expecting anyone." Lissa moved over to give her more room to sit.

"Hey Liss, I've heard a lot about you and Christian Ozera. It's so romantic that you've been together since high school." Rose sat down and felt the crisp autumn air hit her. Lissa shuddered, her jacket wasn't doing it's job well.

"Yeah, I guess I mean we've only been together around our last year of high school. It's really no big deal I mean more relationships here that are going on that's longer then ours." Lissa laid her hand down and smiled at Rose who accidentally laid her hand on Lissa's. The blond girl's eyes went wide. All the memories that were suppressed by Adrian cam flooding back to her. She buckled over and grabbed her head.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Rose asked panicked she took out her cell phone to call campus emergency.

"No, it's okay I'm fine I just need sleep, that'll help my migraine. '_It'll also help if you remembered us, I want to be back in your arms._' Lissa thought taking out her own phone and texting Dimitri to tell him where she was, because she snuck off again and also that she had to talk with him and everyone else once she got back.

"Okay, but I'll walk you to your dorm, I'll just feel better knowing that you got there okay alright?" Rose asked standing up and holding out her hand to Lissa to help her up.

Lissa gladly took Rose's hand, it had been so long that she almost forgot what it felt like.

"That older guy who is seen everywhere with you, um, is he seeing anyone?" Rose asked still holding Lissa hand, she didn't know why she wouldn't let go of her hand but Rose figured she felt safer that way or something.

"Dimitri? No he's single, you can meet him when we get to my dorm, we kind of got like a suite of sorts…" She blushed, she didn't like saying things like that that would make it seem like she had a ton of money, even though she did. After walking and talking about random things the girls came upon Lissa's building. "Come on in Rose, I'll introduce you to everyone." _'No that you need one, they all know you' _ She unlocked a black door with the number 5 on it, when they passed through there was the latest in all electronic devices known to man, four doors, three led to bedroom and one to the main bathroom. "Ignore the mess, it's Eddie's turn to clean and he take he sweet time." Lissa tossed her jacket on the couch and reminded herself to dig out her one for winter. "Dimitri come out here I got someone who wants to meet you." Lissa called out as Dimitri walked out of one of the doors, he was wearing a pair of dark blue pj pants and no shirt. "Dimitri, Rose. Rose, Dimitri." Lissa then excused herself by saying how she was going to sleep to help her migraine. _I don't want you to be with someone else, especially since I still love you, but I want you happy and if being with him will make you happy then have fun._ Lissa walked into her and Christian's shared bedroom and saw him sitting on his side playing x box.

"Christian why didn't you tell me everything that happened between me and Rose? Why didn't you just tell me about her at all?" Lissa asked changing into a white wife beater and pink pj pants.

"Lissa, I couldn't no one could. Dimitri said you chose it. That you didn't want Rose to die so you chose to have her erased from your memories completely, so they did the same to Rose. You know I don't care if you want to be with her. I was okay with it. They just said not to mention it to you, that it was better for you two." He explained pausing the game. "So, this mean I'm not getting lucky tonight huh?"

Lissa shook her head. "Christian, I only want to do stuff like that with Rose. I'm sorry, but can you sleep on the couch tonight? And every night?" Lissa didn't want to share a bed with him. She wasn't mad at him for not telling her, she understood that he really didn't have a choice she just had a whole new set of memories to sort through and if she cried she wanted Rose to hold her, not anyone else. She was fine with being alone, she didn't care as long as Rose was happy.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Rose smiled as she talked with Dimitri, they covered the basics, where they were from, what their hobbies were, stuff like that.

"So why are you always around Lissa?" Rose asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm her half brother, same mother. I was already going here and I just want to make sure she stays away from parties and concentrates on her studies. Also her and Christian have gotten more serious and our mother doesn't want any grand kids from her for awhile." He replied with the story that they had prepared.

"So do you want to do something Friday?" Rose asked deciding she could wait any long to find out if he was interested in her.

"Uh, yeah sure Rose. I'll call you later to work out the details." He walked her to the door and offered to walk her to her dorm and she politely declined saying that her car wasn't to far and that she could mange but thanks him for the offer. Once Rose was gone Dimitri knocked on Lissa's door and said that Rose was gone.

"Alright everyone I remember everything with Rose. Christian already explained why you didn't say anything to me about it before. Now do we tell Rose?" Lissa said to the three men sitting no the couch. Lissa was pacing back and forth on the floor.

"I don't think we should tell her." Dimitri said, he was being selfish but he was allowed to do that every now and then.

"Why not? She has a right to know the truth!" Lissa looked at him, she was pissed at him, she knew that he wanted Rose to himself.

"Lissa, the only one who can reverse it is Adrian and no one knows where he is." Eddie said looking at Christian who seemed kind of pissed and sad at the same time.

"I could try. It's not like magic is really complicated. I mean if Christian lit a candle then another fire use could put it out or do whatever." Lissa said, she was in denial about the fact that she couldn't be with Rose.

"Um…no they couldn't. Remember when I set Ralf on fire? I had to put him out." He smiled at the memory. He was a pyromaniac he knew this, and he embraced it.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Rose was at her apartment sitting on her couch trying to sort through her thoughts.

"I found her, I found the girl from my dreams and she's real. I am insane. But that Russian guy with her was very hot. Dimitri, god his name just rolls off the tongue. Dimitri. Hehe that's fun to say. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri!" Rose laughed. A bong was next to the couch. "God I'm tired." She got up and left to go to sleep. Dreaming yet again of Lissa Dragomir.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

Christian was lying on the couch. Eddie walked out from his room and saw him there. "Lissa kicked you out?" Eddie asked pouring a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she did. Said she didn't want to sleep in a bed with anyone but Rose. She was happy without Rose." He sighed. Eddie sat down next to him.

"Yeah she was, but look at how she was when they were going out? That was the closest we've seen of the real Lissa, since well before the accident. She was always smiling, as far as I could tell she wasn't hide stuff. She was happy with you but, I don't know there always seemed to be a darkness to her." Eddie explained. "Hell you probably brought out that out in her." He yawned. '_Wish you would bring out that in me_'

"Yeah I guess, who knows maybe it's just me. Maybe I shouldn't be with anyone." Christian sighed. Then without thinking Eddie kissed him, full on the lips.

"What the hell?" Christian asked jumping back.

"Um…well I don't know. Wanna try playing for the other team like you're girlfriend…well ex girlfriend." Eddie asked shrugging, he was Lissa's guardian not Christians so it didn't matter if things were weird between them.

"Sure why not. Can I sleep in your bed tonight, leather is not the best to sleep on."

"Sure come on." They two boys left for Eddie's room.

_  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many fears inside that are  
Just like you are taking over  
_

**Lissa was at a park, it was dark outside and she was sitting on a swing. She began to swing then heard someone swing besides her. She looked over at the other swing and saw Rose swinging.**

"**Hey Rose." Lissa said jumping off her swing.**

"**Hey Lissa." Rose did the same. **

"**Rose I love you, I want you so bad. I miss you so much." Lissa kissed Rose slipping her tongue past her lips and sucked gently on her tongue.**

**Rose shoved Lissa off her. "What the fuck!" Rose spat on the ground. **

"**What? Rose we should be together again." Lissa pleaded.**

"**We were never together we shall never be together and stop following me and haunting me!"" Rose screamed. **

"**Of course we're in your dream, we aren't in a four poster bed naked and having sex." Lissa pouted. **

"**What the hell is wrong with you! Stop undressing me with your eyes Dyke." Rose spun on her heels and left. **

Lissa woke up in her bed alone and sighed. She was finally in Rose's dream and it went horribly wrong. She grabbed her pillow and started to cry uncontrollably. She ran to her bathroom that was right by her closet which yes she has went into thinking it was the bathroom, put always knew the difference just in time. She clung to the toilet bowl as she got sick, she was crying so hard that she was making herself sick.

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

Dimitri knew it was wrong that he wanted to be with Rose, so much that he didn't care that it was destroying Lissa. She was physically safe so he was doing his job. He was wondering the best time to call Rose would be. Monday was too soon. Tuesday was too soon. Wednesday was too late. He decided to go with Tuesday night. "We'll go to that new Jennifer Aniston movie. Then go to diner at La Souls. Or should they go to dinner first so they don't fill up on snacks at the movies and ruin their appetite?" He wasn't sure then decided she could pick. He could Lissa cry and throw up and didn't care. He lost Rose for two years because of her. He kept her safe because he was her guardian not that he loved her in any way.

_  
I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me_

A/N: I know I said it would be longer but I ran out of ideas. I'm sorry for not updating quickly I went through horrible writer's block then exams but it is summer so I shall write more and faster. I love the reviews so far keep them coming, they make me feel love and I write more. I'll write anyways but it's nice to feel the love.


	8. Rock Band and Texting

Dimitri was getting dressed. He has his hair back in a small pony tail, a tight black shirt and black jeans. He threw on his black duster and left his room. No one else was out so he began to cook. He made cereal and kept everything else out for everyone else. He knocked on Lissa's door and got a muffled sound so he assumed she was getting ready. Eddie and Christian came out and Christian walked right into the bedrooms that use to be his. He came out dressed in a red tee shirt and a black button up over it; he's pants were black ripped jeans with chains. He looked like such a little emo boy, all he was missing was black eyeliner. Eddie was already dressed when he came out in an outfit almost identical to Dimitri's. "We all ready to go soon?" He asked as the two boys started eating.

"Lissa isn't going to class." Christian said. "So one of you should stay behind, you know because humans are with the Strigoi so they can come in here and kidnap her or Victor could, or really anyone could, with her in this mood, she'll piss off a guy with a gun." He was pissed after a few words she had for him.

"I'll stay here." Dimitri said knowing that he could call Rose and talk about what they should do for their date.

Eddie and Christian said that was good and left for their classes. Even though Eddie and Dimitri were technically only Lissa guardians they also considered themselves Christians as well.

Lissa was lying in her bed, paler then normal and with bags under her eyes; she didn't sleep very well and was up every few minutes because her sobs were waking her up. She hit play on her iPod™ that was in the docking station and turned it up. The song was "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation. She was mostly listening to suicidal chick music as Christian called it. She curled up in a ball under her crimson cozy blanket. She was hoping that she could get her mind off of Rose long enough to sleep for a few hours at least. She never felt this horrible before. She didn't regret her choice. Rose is alive, if she didn't pick this, then she'll have to deal with this loneness knowing that she wouldn't be able to see or talk to Rose at all. This train of thought was only making her worst. She decided to watch tv, because she could always focus on mocking that. She turned it on with the remote turning off her iPod™. She flipped through the food stuff which just made her feel worst and stopped at what seemed to be the show called Buffy. She watched it before and found it funny, loved Willow and Tara; sadly it was the episode where Tara got shot.

"I feel for you Will, I feel for you." She just cried more. She knew what she had to do, but she promised Rose she would call her before she did it. She gave a harsh laugh knowing that she couldn't. She went back into the bathroom, grabbing a razor head and running it across her skin. After many repeats of that motion she looked at her arm, she had the name "Rose" on her arm, written in blood from her cuts. She laid her head back agents the tub.

"I miss you, I love you. I need you so bad Rose. I know now that Adrian was showing me your room, telling me about your life then. I fucked you up so much. It must be so hard for you to try and be normal when you can feel me in your head, go into mine. I don't care if you do it now, I want you too, and I want to know that you'll be with me in some form." She cried grabbing a cloth to wipe off the blood, she didn't want to get bitched at by everyone and put back on those god damn pills.

She went back to bed; if she was going to curl up and cry she was at least not going to suffer from back pains and the lost of Rose.

Rose woke up with a dark feeling hanging over her. She tried to ignore this as she walked into her lecture hall and took her seat. She looked around looking for Dimitri he was also in this class. She didn't find him, but she did find Eddie and Christian and went to talk with them until class started.

"Hey where are Lissa and Dimitri?" She asked trying not to sound to egger to see Dimitri; she liked Lissa even if she had a weird ass dream with her in it last night. _Why would I dream that Lissa is a lesbian and in love with me?_

"Oh, Lissa isn't feeling well so Dimitri is taking care of her." Eddie said sine Christian still cringed when someone said Lissa.

"You okay Christian?" Rose asked her voice filled with curiosity.

"Lissa and I broke up last night; we just had one fight to many." He said watching as class was starting, Rose said she was sorry to hear that and left for her seat.

All through class Rose was thinking about Dimitri.

Dimitri was calling places trying to get renovations. He knew what kinds of food Rose likes. He knew everything about her. He could hear Lissa crying in her room but he didn't really care, after all she had her shot at happiness, she had it a few times, he could finally be with Rose, and he was going to be with her damn it.

"Roza он быть кругом время тот мы быть в заключение вместе снова. Я любовь ты большой чем Vasya мочь всегда надежда. (1)" Dimitri mutters in Russian just in case Lissa could hear him. He was thinking about finally teaching Rose Russian.

He shook his head and started to watch tv. He couldn't wait for Friday night to come.

Eddie glanced at Christian. "It hard to believe how different Rose is isn't it? I mean she could still kick my ass but she seems so different." Eddie was amazed.

"Wanna jump her some time to prove that?" Christian asked wanting to kick Rose's ass for a long while now.

"Yes! We'll wait until its dark outside, wear masks then get her when she is not expecting it." He explained and got a look from Christian that said 'what do you think jumping someone is?'

"We'll yell Latin at her." Christian said.

"Why?"

"Why not? It'll confuse and scare her."

"Good point but what if this Rose knows Latin?"

"How would she our Rose only wanted to learn the swear words in other languages."

"I don't think that will help Lissa's mood…"

"We'll find the video for Thug story, get her drunk then have her do the rapping, she loves that."

"Yeah when it was Adrian doing it with her. He's the one with the clothes for it, not us."

"We'll she'll be an emo thug…yeah alright we can't do that."

"We'll find Adrian."

"Yeah we'll find him."

"We gotta see her happy again."

"Yup." Christian agreed.

Adrian was lying down in a kind size bed, a girl on each side of him. He had his hands cuffed to the bed above his head. The girl to his left was a blond with her hair so pale it looked white. Her skin was pale and she wasn't wearing a thing. The girl to his left had hair as black as the night, she was also just as pale, she to was naked and both were wide awake. Adrian was breathing heavily then finally spoke.

"Alright now it's been long enough for all this, un-cuff me." He said looking from one to the other.

"Uh huh Adrian, the fun isn't over yet." The blond said.

"Nope, we're just getting started." The brunet said running a hand down his chest.

"Come on, I've been here for months, I know I said I wanted to party but this is just unreal." He said looking at them again,

"Stop, now." He went to look them in the eyes to make them untie him.

"None of that. Lor, blindfold and gag." The blond said looking at the brunet named Lor.

Adrian looked at the blindfold and gag.

"Come on ladies, we don't need them, they take the fun out of everything." He was trying to get out of it.

"Ha, we know you use compulsion." The blond one said again.

"Come on Lex, you know I wouldn't do that on you two. I'm not a idiot, not when I'm in this position between you two." He tried to lay on they charm he was widely know for.

Lex put the blindfold on Adrian and Lor forced the gag in his mouth. Then they turned off the lights.

Lissa walked out of her room, she looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri do you know any numbers that we can Adrian at?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Um, yeah…" He wrote down a few random numbers and handed the paper to Lissa. "Are you calling him to get Rose back?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna get him to come down, he always has the best shit. I haven't been a snowboarder or Taylor Swift in awhile." She said recalling what she and Adrian normally did together.

"Alright, if you want you can get drunk and we can play rock band." He always found drunken Lissa to be very funny.

"Only if I can be the drummer…do you have any funny hats or bandanas?" She figured she could look like a emo rocker, Christian's pants fit her and she had her own little emo get ups.

"I have a few hats yes. You planning on be a little emo rocker?" He was thinking about where the video camera was to add this new 'Lissa' to the many other Lissa's that were on youtube.

"Okay go get them, I'll go change into my bight red pants and tight black tank top with my arm warmers. I'm gonna look so emo!" She went to her room and drank from her flask. She changed into her outfit and drank some more. She played rock band way better drunk.

"Dimitri hat me." Lissa said coming out putting her hair in an emo bag.

Dimitri shook his head taking out a black fedora with a crimson ribbon around it.

"Yay emo hat!" Lissa squealed and drank from her flash again.

"How much more alcohol do you need in you?" He asked looking at the flask suspiciously.

"Three bottles." She put the hat on. "Let's play…Shake Tramp!" She loved that song and the lead singer was emo.

"You are a very hyper emo Lissa." Dimitri said getting three bottles of beer from the fridge.

"I was the prefect one last night and earlier…then I found my flask." She grinned finishing her flask and taking a bottle from Dimitri.

"Pop the disk in while I look for the drum sticks." She went into the rock band box they had and found her pair of drum sticks, they were custom made with LD burned into the base.

"I am emo." Lissa said moving the drum kit to a corner and getting a look from Dimitri. "What I'm emo, emo means corner hello." She rolled her eyes finishing off one bottle and moving to the next.

"Shake tramp!" She screamed.

"Fine…but if you throw a bottle I'm taking them away and you're going to your room." Dimitri said setting up the video camera so it was filming just Lissa. Who was singing along with the lead singer in the game. After that song Lissa was passed kind of tipsy to flat out drunk.

Eddie and Christian walked into their apartment and saw Lissa and Dimitri playing rock band. Dimitri was playing guitar and Lissa was playing the drums in the corner looking like her emo rock band avatar.

"There a party we're missing?" Eddie asked looking at the pair.

"Just cheering up Lissa." Dimitri said getting every note right.

"What's that smell?" Christian asked smelling beer.

"I'm drunk." Lissa said looking way to happy for someone who's heart is shattered into a million pieces.

"Room for too more?" Eddie asked grabbing the other guitar and turning it on once the song they were playing was over.

"Sure, Christian's singing for 'I'm so sick'." Lissa said laughing. "His voice sounds good for screamo." She said laying the sticks in the slot. "I'm getting another drink anyone want one?" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for her, knowing that she had enough alcohol in her system.

"Yeah get me one." Christian called out.

"Same." Eddie said then got a glare from Dimitri. "What? We're not leaving the apartment and it's only one." Lissa shook her head at the two and just brought a six pack over.

"Dimitri you can drink too." She said laying down the beer and drinking her water. She felt better about the whole Rose thing but knew once she saw her she'd go back into her funk."

"Alright let's do this." Christian said doing an emo hair flip.

Eddie started with the base and then Christian began to sing.

"I will break, into your thoughts, with what's written on my heart. I will break!"

Rose was sitting in her apartment studying trying not to think about her dream last night and what happened this morning. She was sitting on a bathroom floor with a razor head in her hand cutting herself so that her name was written on the arm; she knew it wasn't her doing this. She just didn't understand who it was or why they did that. She glanced at her pipe and shook her head. She promised herself she would only do that stuff before she slept. She shook her head feeling a buzzing feeling in her head.

"Okay focus gotta study my notes from classes today." She shook her head and drank some of her soda before reading the page with bad handwriting. She hated her penmanship and was saving up for a laptop so that way she could read her notes better. She rubbed her head and yawned. It was only five so she figured a quick nap wouldn't kill her. She grabbed her pipe, packed the bowl and smoked it all then another finally she went to her bed room and fell asleep in her twin bed.

Lissa yawned as they finished their tenth song. "Okay I am going to sleep, my body is shutting down and my foot's dead and my arms are…pretty much dead." She said going back to her room to change. "Christian take all of your clothes that don't fit me out please. This way you don't have to wake me up to find stuff." She yawned and went into her bathroom to change into her pajamas. She only went into her bathroom because Christian was going in to take out his clothes. She really liked the ones that fit her so he better have left them.

Dimitri took out his cell phone and texted Rose. **"Would you like to go to dinner before or after a movie? –D"** He knew how to text, that wasn't hard. Now Facebook on his phone he just gave up then and went to a real computer.

He got her reply **"Before would be great that way we don't fill up on snacks what places did you have in mind and how's Lissa any better? –R"**

He smiled then replied. **"La Souls and she's a bit better, she might be back in classes at the end of the week. –D"  
**He waited awhile for her reply, not knowing what was taking her. He smelt food cooking and went to grab a plate. While he was sitting down he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and read the text. **"Don't take this the wrong way but is she like bi? And La Soul's sounds great. How about we meet there at 7 It's just down the street from my place. –R" **

Dimitri reread the first line and sighed. Even now Lissa was getting in the way him and Rose. **"Yeah she is, I love her and all but if I was you I'd stay away, she's already obsessed with you. 7 sounds great I'll take my car so I'll drive us to the movie and drive you home if that's okay. –D" **

He didn't feel like what he did was wrong at all. He sat there with Eddie; Christian was moving his stuff into Eddie's room. He got another text from Rose.

"**Wow really? Creepy. Yeah you driving is fine. I have to go study so I'll talk with tomorrow okay? –R" **Dimitri replied a simple okay. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink. "Eddie don't forget it's your week to clean." He said before going to his room to read. When he was first assigned to Lissa he thought it was be hard, especially after the Victor incident but now it was really easy minus the times where she would take off every now and then.

(1)- Rose it is about time that we are finally together again. I love you more than Lissa could ever hope.

A/N: Alright that's chapter eight. Next chapter will have Rose and Dimitri's date and Lissa leaving the apartment. Also we will find out why Adrian is being raped by two women. Thank you to Kimeg07 for being my beta. 


	9. Sorry Author's Note

Hey everyone I'm sorry but I just can't write lately. I am so sorry. I will start very soon. I am half finish. Blame my computer crashing and deleted everything. If you have an idea as to what you think should happen please tell me them.


	10. First Date and Fights

Adrian looked at the two sleeping women. He sighed looking around the room and at his captures. He didn't have the gag or blindfold on anymore so he was okay. He nudged Lor and whispered quietly looking her right in the eyes when she opened them. "Lor, you are going to uncuff me and let me go." He said I a clam voice. She just laughed. "You're compulsion won't work on me dumbass." She got up and went over to her clothes that were on the floor. She got dressed slipping on black cotton panties first, then slipping on her grey jeans. As she was getting dressed Lex woke up. "Adrian we are not going to uncuff you. You know why you're here." She went to get dressed too, wearing a outfit just like Lor's.

Dimitri looked himself over in the mirror. He wore his hair tied back. His shirt was a black button one. He wore grey jeans that didn't cling to him so it made them look fancy yet casual at the same time. The restaurant was fancy. It had clothed napkins, candles, soft music playing in the background. He thought this was a nice place for a first date. He had no idea what her and Lissa did for a first date but he was trying his best to top it. He checked the time it was time for him to go pick Rose up. He grabbed his keys before calling out to everyone to stay inside the wards. He got in his red viper and raced to Rose's apartment. His palms were sweating and he was nervous.

Eddie was sitting on the couch with Christian, idly playing with his hair. Christian was leaning agents Eddie. They were stuck inside tonight so that screamed movie. They asked Lissa if she wanted to join them but she declined something about a weeks worth of homework and studying. They were watching Ginger Snaps. It was old and everything but well, you can't beat a good old werewolf movie.

"Okay, Eddie, I am sick of hearing god damn chicks bitch and complain okay, after this movie, I'm changing it to Blade." Christian said from his cozy spot on Eddie.

"Blade is a vampire killing movie…." Eddie pointed out groaning as the movie began to freeze.

"Yeah, but it's funny."

"How is that funny? Eddie asked and Christian shrugged.

"See, who really goes to school and flashes guys?" Christian pointed out.

"Um…werewolf girls do?"

"Unrealistic, horrible."

"How do you know there are no werewolves?"

"Would've heard of em by now."

"Wanna get Lissa and make our own little suicide pictures?"

"Yes!" Christian jumped up and ran to Lissa's bedroom door. "Lissa, wanna make suicide pictures like the ones in Ginger Snaps?"

Lissa pondered this before she opened her door. "Hell yes! I wanna drown in my cereal." She went straight to the kitchen grabbing the food coloring and a bowl and milk and cereal.

"Okay, I'll grab the camera. I wanna get stabbed with drum sticks." Eddie called from his room looking for the camera.

Christian began mixing the fake blood as Lissa poured milk and the cereal on the table and put her face in a empty bowl. It looked like she had drowned in her own breakfast. Eddie reappeared in the main room with a camera and took the picture laughing with Christian.

"See Liss, your cooking can kill." He joked, putting fake blood on Eddie's chest.

"I never had to cook before in my life how did you expect me to be good at something I never did before?" Lissa said taking her head out of the bowl and looking for the broken drum stick

Dimitri parked the viper and walked up the steps to the apartment building. He went in through the door and up to her door. He knocked gently below the numbers 15b. He checked his breath right before Rose opened the door. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that came down passed her knees slightly. She smiled.

"Hello Dimitri." Rose said smiling coyly. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

Dimitri smirked. "Hello Roza. Doesn't that part come at the end of the date?"

Rose blushed. "Well, if you want to wait Comrade." She walked passed him, shutting her door on her way, she already locked it from the inside.

Dimitri shook his head. '_Some things don't change_'_. _He walked down the hall with her to his car, where he opened the car door for her. He got in the driver's side and smiled.

"So did you always live in Russia?" Rose asked as they began the drive to the restraint

Lissa laid life-less agents the wall in the bathroom, she had a pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor beneath her and candles forming a semicircle around her. She laid with her head back, a blind fold over her eyes. By her legs was a small pool of blood growing. The blood was coming from the gashes over her veins. Sitting there un-noticed; forever forgotten. A bright flash covered the room and Lissa stood up. "I wanna see!" The bloody blond shop up and bounced over to Eddie who was standing in the door way. He handed the camera to Lissa and noticed her arm.

"Lissa, thought you were going to talk about stuff before you did that." Eddie asked gently holding Lissa's wrist so he could see the healing wound better.

"I miss her like nothing else. I really want to just…urg!" Lissa felt all the emotions from the past week flow into her again. She wanted to smash something and ended up crying and pounding into Eddie mumbling something along the lines of "We were meant to be, she was my soul mate." Eddie just held her and tried to calm her down. He knew this was healthy for her but he still wasn't his favorite thing to do.

The room setting was very romantic; Dimitri wasn't sure what to talk about. He couldn't talk about many things right now. He had to keep his secrets to himself, he couldn't bring up any thing about his job, or life, or family really. He wanted to tell her about the trouble that was going on in Moroi society but knew he couldn't. He also wanted to tell her that they knew each other very well. He looked at the room and smiled at Rose.  
"You remind me of someone, I'm not sure where but I know that you are very close to your family. Do you have any other siblings?" Rose asked taking a small bite from her salad.  
"I have three sisters who are back in Russia, they live with by my mother and grandmother. We are a very close family." Dimitri explained glad about something he could talk about at least to some extent.  
"Wow, do you think it's safe for them to be there all by themselves?" Rose asked not sure if they were their by themselves, but assumed so because Dimitri didn't mention anyone else with them.  
"Oh, they can take care of themselves don't worry, while my grand mother could walk the streets of New York and beat up five gangs of muggers by herself." He took a bite of his dinner smiling at the thought of his grand mother fighting.  
"Wow, mine can't do anything but sit in a chair and complain about how shitty the tv shows are, except of course her stories." Rose laughed at the fake memory, not knowing of course that the only family she has ever met was her mother.  
Dimitri felt bad for knowing that Rose was having memories that were not real. "Tell me about your past Rose, you know about my life but I know nothing about you." He commented hoping that if the subject was off him then maybe the chances of him slipping about the existence of vampire was less likely to happen.  
"Well, I was pretty much great at sports until my last year of high school, I fell in with the wrong crowd and kind of...got into drugs, not like pot of bombs, but like coke, meth. I was hardcore, I had to go to a rehab and everything but when I got out, I studied really hard and I messed up then that doesn't mean my life had to end. I'm fine now and got into this school and yeah." She explained she wasn't proud of her history but she wasn't ashamed, she was a different person now and how she got like this doesn't matter about what she did to get like it.

Dimitri smiled at Rose as they sat at their table in La Souls. He had a table in a room off to the side. There was soft music playing and candle lit. The food was French and he was pretty sure that his was a part of a cow that he never heard of. Rose had been smart and got a ceaser salad. They were sitting in a comfortable silence. Rose was the one to break it.

"So comrade are you going to hang around even though Lissa and Christian broke up?" Rose asked as she remembered Dimitri saying he was only there to keep Lissa and Christian from having kids.

"Yes, I'm planning on staying and do you know much about Russia?" He asked smiling sweetly at Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I did a Jr. paper on the R.S.S.R" Rose said proud of herself for picking that topic.

"You mean the _**U**_.S.S.R." He corrected finishing off his meal.

"Yeah, I do…" She said blushing slightly.

Adrian looked around the room and sighed. He didn't want to be anyone's sex slave, if there was a sex slave he was the one in command he wasn't letting anyone control him…if he had it his way that is. He heard someone walk down. This girl he never met before. She was a red head. He clothes were identical to the ones his captors were wearing before they left. He glanced up at her and groaned.

"No, two is my limit; I don't care what anyone thinks I stop at two!" He yelled not wanting to sleep with three different girls agents his will.

"Please you? Ew, why would I want to fuck you when I got my eyes on this pretty blond?" The girl said a grin on her face as she mentioned the blond girl.

"So why are you down here?" He was tired of girls wanting to sleep with blond girls instead of him. It never bothered him until Rose got with Lissa. '_I wonder if they still can't remember each other? I mean Lissa is happy with Christian but Rose…is with some random family and getting into a ton of drugs, stuff I won't even touch._' He thought then winced as he remembered the last time he wasn't sober.

"I'm letting you go. I over heard the blond girl talk about you with one of her friends in her dorm. I figured if she sees that I brought you to her then maybe she'll fall madly in love with me." The redhead explained grabbing the keys off the hook on the wall.

"Her name Lissa?" He had to ask.

"Yeah, it's short for this weird foreign name. She is so prefect like right out of a movie." She gushed uncuffing Adrian and grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor that she figured belonged to him. Adrian sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"Lissa is straight." He said knowing it was a lie. He grabbed the jeans never the less. He normally went commando so he didn't mind going it this time.

"Let's go!" The redhead yelled before running out the door with Adrian close behind.

----------------------------------------

Dimitri smiled as Rose asked him into her apartment.

"I really shouldn't. I mean I should get back home, it's late." He said kissing Rose's cheek.

"I will not take no for an answer." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him through the door, having no doubt that Dimitri was letting her. The kiss they shared was filled with passion, lust and on Dimitri's part love. This is what they both wanted, needed. Dimitri lowered Rose to the couch as he took off his shirt. She stripped herself down waiting for him. He quickly stripped as well showing her everything of him loved the way she looked.

"Don't we need condoms?" She asked her voice slightly husky from the kiss and what was coming.

"No." He said entering her. He thruster gently kissing her again. The night around them ending until the early morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV: Lissa

I've been lying in bed for what feels like hours. I can hear Eddie and Christian moving around and everything. I can't believe that they're together. I'm happy for them, I really am, it's just that, I don't even know. I don't think Dimitri is awake, I didn't even hear him come in. Though he probably did when I was asleep, I mean who has sex and stays over night on the first date…yeah, he's here…right? Okay, time to pretend to be happy. After I call Adrian a few hundred times, it isn't for the drugs, though, they would be great right now. I want him to give Rose back her memories, Dimitri doesn't think we should give them back to her but well, fuck him, he only wants to get down her pants. Alright, gotta think about happy stuff, or at least make it look that way. First gotta get dressed.

Alright, that's done. Now to go out and prove that Dimitri is here, I just can't hear or smell him. I mean I can smell Eddie and Christian all the time; it only gets weird when I can smell them off each other. I remember how I use to smell me off Rose, and smelling yourself off someone else is weird, smelling yourself is weird. I found out what I smell like that day. You can't imagine how weird that is. Okay, I got my hair to do that emo flippy thing that Christian's can't. I think I might dye it black today. Every morning lately I feel really sick, well all the time I do, I haven't had my period in awhile too. Oh fuck me. Okay, going to pick up a pregnancy test today. Just to make sure. To prove that I'm not. That I can't be. Can I? Okay time to go out and be happy. Okay, Christian and Eddy are eating at the table and Dimitri is…not here. That fucking bastard fucked her. He fucked her last night! I'm going to kill him!

End Lissa POV.

Dimitri walked up to the dorm door and unlocked it. He was grinning and his hair was messed up. As he walked in he saw Lissa walking out of her room and Eddie and Christian sitting at the table eating eggs and toast.

"Hey, everything went okay last night I take it." He said hanging his coat and keys up on their hooks.

"Yeah everything went fine." Eddie said not really caring that Dimitri was only getting home now.

"You fucking asshole! You're fired! Get the fuck out now! I don't want to see you around me any fucking more!" Lissa yelled which really said something for her mood. Her eyes were scary. If she was a air user there would be not doubt that Dimitri would be dead on the floor.

Everyone just looked at Lissa and Dimitri sighed.

"Lissa you can't fire me. Besides I'm a "God" the council picked me to guard you for that reason." He explained calming knowing that Lissa would act like this.

"I don't care get the fuck out of my place!" She stared him in the eyes, her voice getting calmer. "You're being controlled by a Strigoi who is using you to kill Rose. You'll have to kill yourself to keep Rose safe." She was trying to compel him. It wasn't working that well.

"Lissa, I'm going to get a shower and then go to sleep don't try and kill me in my sleep…or yourself." He said heading for the bathroom.

"Don't piss off the could be preggers!" She yelled slamming her bedroom door shut having Flyleaf blast from it.

Eddie looked at Christian. "So you might be a daddy?' Christian passed out.


	11. RAWR THE END?

A/N: After the long awaited big ass long wait CHATPER 10 OF FORRBIDDEN LOVE: RAWR

Rose was sitting in her room glad of what happened last night. She got up and saw a note from Dimitri.

**Had a great time but I have to go early, you look so beautiful lying there I can't bring myself to wake you to say good bye. I'll lock the door on my way out and I'll call you later on. **

**D**

Rose smiled and got up from her bed to get dressed. She wasn't going to wait around by her phone to wait for him to call. She felt a tingle in the back of her head. She didn't understand why it happened but she knew how to get rid of it. She grabbed her pipe and packed a bowl of her weed. She put her lighter's blue flame and inhaled the sweet smoke. She was going to get higher then a kite today. The tingle was getting worst. She had to get it back to her normal dull. She finally got it back to normal as she got ready for her classes today. She only had one subject that had Saturday classes. She was changed out of her attire of nothing and into black jeans, red polo and black converse. She grabbed her books and headed to her class.

Lissa watched the five different home pregnancy tests. She told Christian once he came to about the might be baby. He went and bought all the pregnancy tests he could find. That was how Lissa ended up in her bathroom with three jugs of water and many pregnancy tests surrounding her. These five were the first. If they all came up positive then she was going to do five more, negative three more. She wasn't ready to be a mother but she would grow up if she had to, she knew Christian would too. After all staying with someone you didn't love for a baby is worst then not being with them. Showing a child a home of hate and resentment can lead to major relationship issues later on for the child. Lissa curled up agents the wall. There would be many things she wouldn't be able to do anymore. She couldn't drink; do any of the drugs she did before. She could forget sleeping on her stomach. However she could have all the joys of parenthood that her parents went on about. She looked at the tests, three were positive and two were negative. She gulped and grabbed six this time. She didn't know what it meant to have them be different.

Christian was sitting on the couch he wasn't sure how he should be acting. Should he been wishing for a baby or wishing that it's just a false alarm? Should he be with Lissa right now waiting for the results? He was going insane waiting for the news. He looked at Eddie who was trying his best to clam Christian down.

"Christian relax, Lissa will come out and tell you the news when she knows it." Eddie said reasoning in his voice trying to get his boyfriend to sit still. Yes this news was huge but Christian going nuts inside wasn't going to give them the answer quicker. Dimitri was in his room as usual. No one knew what was going to happen. Lissa did fire him, even if that meant nothing. He never heard Lissa yell. It scared the shit out of him. He had no clue what Spirit could do as an attack but he was positive if Lissa knew any attacking spells Dimitri would be dead.

"I know, but I feel like I should be there with her. Even though I know she doesn't want me in there with her." Christian knew that his life could change right now. If he called his aunt to tell her the news, she would beat the shit out of him. Not for getting Lissa pregnant but for not being safe while doing it.

"How do you know she doesn't want you there?" Eddie asked while he noticed that Christian was sitting still.

"We lied to her for two years, sat back while her memories were messed with. Right now she wants Rose by her side, because she just wants to be held by the person she loves and that stopped being me the moment her lips met Rose's. I know this, I understand it, and I just don't know what to do now." Christian held his head in his hands.

"We didn't have a choice. The decision was already made. Lissa made her choice, I don't mean when they started fucking, they asked Lissa to pick, living without remembering Rose or they kill Rose. Extreme yeah but like it's what Lissa chose." Eddie sighed.

Christian sighed then heard a scream from Lissa. He bolted into the room and Eddie followed.

"Lissa what is it? Are you…?" Christian was standing in the doorway of Lissa's bathroom, the girl in question was staring in the sink, Christian looked into said sink and bit his lip, and it was packed with what were roughly sixty pregnancy tests.

"Liss?"

"Half say no half say yes…" She just let out another scream. "Why the fuck can't I get any clear results now!" She hissed before Christian wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We'll go to the doctor's. They'll do the test that'll tell us yes or no okay?" It was clear he was trying to be strong instead of breaking down like Lissa. Right now he wanted Rose.

"We'll make your appointment while you go to class okay?" He gently let her go and left the room, the home tests weren't going to give them the answers so why not go to the professionals? Lissa just nodded.

"Fine, I'll go to class but text me as soon as the appointment is made okay?" She asked grabbing some clean clothes from her room then making the boys leave her bathroom so she could get changed.

Lissa was sitting in class when she felt someone staring at her. She looked over and saw a ginger girl staring at her in awe. She shook her head and saw Rose walk in, she knew her face had to have matched the girl's face but she didn't care. Rose sat down next to her.

"Okay, I still think you're really creepy, I mean I think we could try and be friends for your brother's sake but other than that do you think you could like not stare as much?" Rose asked taking notes.

"Yeah of course Rose." Lissa answered trying not to let it show that her heart was breaking.

The class went by really fast and Lissa found herself trapped inside by the ginger girl. She gave up and tried to walk past her.

"Hi you're Lissa right? I'm Kim. I can't believe how strong you are, I mean after everything you went through with your family, how are in these classes anyways?" She leaned in closer to Lissa and whispered. "I know that you're a Moroi, you can bite me anytime you want." Lissa just smiled and nodded thinking that was the best way to deal with crazies. She headed down the hall knowing that Kim was following her.

"So where is your guardian?" Kim was right beside her again, she rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't this bad with Rose.

"He's with his boyfriend, its fine anyways its daylight so no life threatening dangers." Lissa gave a gesture of her hand dismissing the topic.

"Oh cool, I didn't know there were gay Moroi couples. I mean I'm sure there is a bunch of gay Moroi I just didn't think it was allowed for them to be together you know?" Kim asked trying and failing not to sound weird.

"No there isn't a lot of couples at all, when they get caught bad stuff happen, or so I've been told." Lissa didn't know if anyone knew about her and Rose.

"Well that sucks. I mean it doesn't seem fair like if you pop out a few babies for them then you'd think they would be so happy and let you live your life."

"Okay do you know me? Man they know what'll happen if they let me be happy, we can't even think about change, god forbid people who want to learn how to fight do so." Lissa rolled her eyes; they were heading towards the dorms now.

"I have heard a lot about you, Lissa, but normally all the big stuff had someone named Rose in it as well, you two still close?" Kim asked already knowing the answer.

"Who?" Lissa asked trying her best not to show her emotions.

"Never mind must have been a different article." Kim took in a sharp breath letting it out slowly. _Thank God she still doesn't remember Rose, now maybe I'll get a chance with her. God her lips look so soft and kissable and I should be listening to what she's saying. _Kim thought hearing the last bit of what Lissa had just said.

"The only Rose I know is my brother's girlfriend." Lissa stopped in front of her building not sure if Rose was behind the door or not.

"Well this is my building." Lissa said not sure what else to say.

"Wow really? This is my building too. What floor are you on?" Kim asked punching in the code for the door.

"107 you?" Lissa asked stepping through the door.

"310" Kim answered hitting the button for the elevator.

"See ya tomorrow Kim, it was nice meeting you." Lissa gave a smile as she turned around and headed to her dorm.

Christian was out of breath trying hard to remember what he was suppose to do today while Lissa was in class. He knew it had to do with a baby. He just got caught up with Eddie.

"You are such a little emo boy." Eddie commented while playing with Christian's hair.

"I am not a little emo boy!" Christian defended himself then got up off their bed. "What was I suppose to do?" He ran a hand through his perfectly messy jet black hair.

Eddie gave a smile. "You are an emo boy, you can do that floppy thingy with your hair, I've seen you fit into Lissa's jeans and I bet I can get you into guy-liner." Eddie teased. "We were supposed to make a doctor's appointment for Lissa to see if you are going to be a daddy." Eddie remember what they had to it, he was the one who got Christian side-tracked.

"**We**'re going to be, not just me." Christian kissed him deeply running his tongue along Eddie's bottom lip before he happily let it in. Christian pushed Eddie down on the bed straddling him. Christian went down Eddie's neck leaving red marks in his trial.

"You should go do that. Lissa should be back soon, who knows how she'll act." Eddie wrapped his arms around Christian's next and knew he had to stop this before they got carried away.

"She can't fire you, she can't really fire Dimitri but I think he's in hiding because he's scared of her. Anyways I can handle her yelling at me, I can handle her yelling at you for distracting me by taking off your shirt and showing me just how much you can kick my ass." Christian didn't want to stop, he wanted to be with Eddie fully right now, he just wasn't sure if Eddie wanted too, sure his dick said he did but they have their own mind.

"Christian, we should stop for a bit okay. You should go make the appointment and I'll go get a shower." Eddie sat up forcing Christian to get off of him. Christian was puzzled and nodded.

"Yeah sure Ed." Christian went in to the kitchen to find the phonebook and call around to find a doctor that knew about Moroi. You could tell if a doctor knew about them when they had an orange cross in their ad or their office sign. It was subtle enough that if you didn't look for it you couldn't really see it and if you do see it you wouldn't really think anything about it.

He called the number and explained the situation he was told to bring her in tomorrow at two he thanked the woman and hung up.

Rose was sitting in the local coffee shop sipping an Irish coffee while she was reading a book that she had a report due about in a few days. Normally she read all the books but she honestly didn't like this book on bit. So far it was about a man that was dying and his son was telling the story and she hated the fact that it was suppose to be real yet it seemed so fake. She honestly hated books like that. Trying to pass everything off as real when it was so farfetched, when it came to fiction books she never cared when they made the impossible possible but when a book that wasn't fiction did it she felt like they were insulting her intelligent. She felt a tingle in her head then before she knew what was happening she was looking at man in a white coat.

"It seems congratulations are in order Miss Dragomir you are in fact pregnant." The man smiled as he spoke. Rose knew where she was, she in Lissa's head she didn't know this happened or why but she was in her head. She was blown away, she had no idea who the father was, well it was more than likely Christian but who knew.

"Really wow." Lissa inhaled sharply then let it out. "I can just keep setting up everything with you right?" Thoughts were running through her head like what was she going to do with everything? Was she going to keep it? Of course she wasn't going to get an abortion but she could put it up for adoption. Maybe Tasha would raise it; only if she wanted to of course she wasn't going to pawn her child off on someone else. There was no one she wanted to hold her now more then ever. It was Rose. She wanted things to be how they use to with Rose at her side no matter what, but those times were over. Rose looked around, she was back in her own head and Lissa was in love with her and apparently they were together once. Rose knew she never met Lissa before let alone fucked her. She took out her cell phone and called Dimitri.

"_Hello?_" His voice rang through the phone bringing a smile to Rose's lips.

"Hey Dimitri, um this may sound weird but is Lissa at the doctor's or something?" Rose didn't know how she should tell her boyfriend that she kept _going _into his sister's head.

"_Yeah, why?_" His voiced held suspicion and worry.

"Well um, I kinda went into her head and she's pregnant and she wanted to be in my arms like she use to be but I know I never met her before, but it isn't the first time I've been in her head and I don't know what it is." She sounded like a scared child, this wasn't Rose, not the real Rose, and this was some pathetic weak minded girl who was living in her body. Dimitri hated knowing that his Rose still wasn't with him, she was with Lissa, always with Lissa, she would only ever be with him if there was no Lissa and that couldn't happen.

"_We need to talk I'll come by your place around seven okay?_" He was going to tell her the truth, well his version anyways.

"Okay I'll see you then, I love you." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_I love you too Roza._" He hung up the phone leaving Rose sitting in the coffee shop with no purpose.

Lissa was sitting in her bed crossed legged staring blankly at the wall. Dimitri was home and gave her a hug saying how he hoped everything went well with the baby, she just glared at him. Christian was in his room with Eddie watching a movie or something, well a movie was on she could hear it but she doubted they were watching it. She pulled her blanket around her closer and bit her lip. She wanted to call Rose but of course that wasn't going to happen instead she called Kim.

"Hi um, Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe go to the mall catch a movie?" She blushed and bit her lip, she was nervous, she didn't mean any of that as a date of course her heart belonged to Rose but she knew she couldn't hang with Rose so she could settle for Kim.

"_Oh Lissa, um yeah sure that sounds great._" Kim spoke quietly as if she was hiding this conversation from someone.

"Alright um, meet me down in the lobby in a half hour?" Lissa asked glancing at her clock which read in angry red numbers six thirty.

"_Uh…yeah sure then I guess I'll see you then._" Kim hung up after that leaving Lissa holding the phone to her ear.

"Okay I just gotta re-do my makeup and change my top. Then go shop for clothes for when I get fat…Urg I could beat the shit out of Christian right now." She said to herself.

Dimitri was sitting on Rose's couch with her sitting next to him resting on his chest.

The mood in the room read tension and it was finally broke by a sigh from Dimitri.

"I'm not who you think I am, none of us are, not even you yourself." He spoke his eyes closed as he decided what to say.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked moving so she could look up at him for any sign of what he meant.

"Eddie, you and I are not human, not fully; we're Dhampir, a child that is half human, half Moroi or vampire." He paused here to let it set in. "That's why your senses are better than regular humans and why you are faster and stronger, you have been in training for basically your whole life to become a Guardian to Lissa…who isn't my half sister." He moved his head back and awaited her response.

"No shit she aint your sister you two look nothing alike." She had her eyes closed too he noticed when he finally opened his and looked down at her.

"Is that the only thing I've said that you listened too?" He asked twisting a strand from her hair around his finger.

"No, I've heard everything, Lissa is a vampire, which explains her fangs, I'm guessing Christian is one too and you and Eddie are with them because that's your job?" She didn't know how she trained for her whole life and not know it. She decided to voice this to him.

"Well you see Lissa compelled you, which is like vampire mind control into sleeping with her because she wanted to know your feelings for her but she didn't want you to know hers, anyways it worked and I walked in on you and well you had your whole life erased to protect yourself and Lissa simply forgot you all together. This was of course for the best." He took a deep breath and made no move to try and grab onto Rose as she got up. She went into her room and came out with a gold bracelet in her hands. She passed it to Dimitri who read the inscription.

"Adrian." He muttered and passed the bracelet back to Rose. Who smiled and put it on her wrist.

"So how do I get my memories back?" She asked looking at him with wonder in her eyes, he thought she'd be freaked but as it seemed she was fine with it.

"Adrian will have to give them to you." He stated simply.

"Okay let's go get him too." She knew that clearly Adrian couldn't but she had to ask just in case there was a chance.

"We can't. He's been missing for months." Dimitri stood up. "Now that you know everything I think you should come back and tell the gang that you're back, in a way." He held out his hand to her and she nodded, removing the bracelet yet again it reminded her of Lissa and from what Dimitri said she didn't want to be near her.

Lissa was sitting in her car, which was a pink corvette. Kim was sitting in the passenger seat. The stereos were blasting with music; it seemed to be a band with a girl lead singer but with heavy guitars and drums. Cold air was blowing out from the speakers. Kim couldn't take her eyes off of Lissa. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she was going to see a movie with Lissa Dragomir the Lissa Dragomir the girl of her dreams. She wanted to kiss her, gently of course then it would turn passionate and Lissa would wrap her arms around her neck and confess her love for Kim and Kim would do the same and they would forget about the movie and drive back to Lissa's room where they would make love all night long.

"Kim!" Lissa shouted looking over at the other girl who had a stupid grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah Lissa?" She asked shaking her head to get the images out.

"I asked if you wanted to pick the movie." Lissa said pulling into a parking space.

"Sure we'll see that movie." Lissa smiled and got out of the car. She knew that using Kim was wrong and in a way she but she just couldn't stand the void Rose left behind and it wasn't like Kim minded hanging out with her, Lissa already knew it wasn't a date. She didn't say anything to Kim that would suggest otherwise. She looked over at Kim and gave her a sweet smile.

"You ready?" Lissa asked her getting out of her side.

"Yeah I'm ready." Kim knew that their movie didn't start for awhile so she took full advance of that.

Rose squeezed Dimitri's hand. They took a deep breath and opened the door stepping into the seemingly empty apartment.

"No one's home?" She looked up at Dimitri who should know apparently if his place is occupied at all times.

"Eddie, Christian, Lissa anyone home?" He called moving to the kitchen to get a drink he held up the bottled water in a manner of asking Rose if she wanted one too, she gave a small nod. Eddie and Christian entered through their bedroom door.

"Yeah Dimitri we are home what is it?" Christian asked before he noticed Rose. "Oh hey Rose."

"Rose knows everything guys, I told her. She went into Lissa's head today, which isn't new for her and I thought she should know." He sat down on the stool and Rose walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Really? That's great Dimitri Lissa is going to be so happy, Rose you don't know how badly Lissa wanted you know the whole truth." Christian said his voice very soft.

"Why would she want me to know the whole truth? She compelled me to sleep with her." Rose asked rising her eyebrow in confusion.

"She compelled you to sleep with her? No Rose that isn't what happened Lissa would never use compulsion on you."

"That's what happened boys, Lissa confused to it before she was wiped. Neither of you were there to hear her but I was." This of course was a lie, Dimitri wasn't even in the room was Lissa was wiped he was keeping an eye on Rose with Stan.

"No, Dimitri Lissa didn't, I was the first to know, Rose was the one who-" Christian doubled over in pain. Gasping for air, Eddie elbowed him in the nuts. Then whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, clearly he is lying about the whole thing to keep Rose. Let him think you're on his side okay, oh and sorry about the hit, I was going for your stomach but you kind of moved last minute." He helped him sit back up on the couch and smiled when Christian decided that he wanted to rest his head on his lap.

"But yeah I wasn't in the room when she was wiped she could've compelled Rose." He spoke through grit teeth.

"Yeah that is what I'm thinking happened." Dimitri spoke moving an arm around Rose pulling her closer to him, not that she minded.

"So what did we use to do?" Rose asked and the boys cracked up then and muttered Lissa. Dimitri gave them a glare.

"We usually got into fights both physical and verbal but really we just would hang out and talk." Christian spoke grabbing the remote from the table.

"Oh cool I guess is Lissa even home?" Rose asked moving into the living room and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Nope she is on a date." Christian answered flipping through the channels.

"It's not a date they're just going to a movie." Eddie spoke up taking the remote from his boyfriend.

"It is so a date, they were flirting and walking each other home and to class, they are totally going out." Christian argued. Rose just looked at Dimitri.

"I thought you and Eddie were supposed to watch her?" She was confused.

"We are but Eddie said her date is also a guardian, well she graduated from an academy she just didn't become one." Dimitri knew that was safe, not the safest thing to do but well Lissa did _fire _him.

Kim smiled as she sat next to Lissa, they spent two hours in the coffee shop, and Lissa had a caffeine-free frozen hot chocolate while Kim had a black coffee. They talked about their lives, Lissa explained the Rose thing and Kim and she nodded and told her that she knew where she was coming from. All she had to say was that she didn't mind listening to anything Lissa had to say about the situation especially with her guardian going out with her now.

"I kind of fired Dimitri, so I never tell him if I'm leaving and he's with Rose a lot too so, but with Eddie, I don't want to interrupt him and Christian so like I'll send him a text every half hour when I'm on my own telling him where I am and stuff. So yeah it's not that safe but this city is so big I doubt anyone can pick me out of a crowd, well except Rose…" She looked down into her cup and felt a hand on her chin lifting her it up.

"Hey it's okay, I'll keep you safe, I have a sliver stake on me at all times, I'll make a call and get some wards set up around the dorm, I'll take care of you until you get Rose back." Kim smiled as she spoke and looked Lissa in the eye to show her she meant every word.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed someone really. I did lose Christian but it was my choice and in doing that I lost Eddie, not really but you knows what I mean."

Lissa gave her a weak smile and stood up. "We should get our seats and food shouldn't we?" She smiled and held a hand out to Kim, maybe it started out as just two friends hanging out but Lissa did wish she really did like Kim like that but her heart was Rose's and nothing could change that.

"Yeah you're right we should go get everything. If you want I'll get the food while you get the seats." Kim suggested as they waited on the escalator to get to the second floor where the movie theater was.

**************************10 Months Later ****************************

Lissa was sitting in her bed watching her month born son Andre Adrian Edward Dragomir in his crib a few feet away from her bed, the past ten months weren't eventful, she was officially going out with Kim, Adrian was still missing though Kim was trying really hard to find him even though if they found him her and Lissa would be over. Kim spent every other night with Lissa, and almost every day. Rose talked to Lissa but not much and moved in with Dimitri, so now the small suite was holding three couples. Eddie and Christian were still happily together and now and then kept the other four people in the house awake on some nights.

She glanced up as Kim entered the room carrying a down bag with a golden arch on it, as soon as Lissa saw it her face lit up.

"I thought you might like some breakfast in bed Princess." Kim whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed kissing Lissa gently on the lips.

"Yes I am starved and I get to be lazy too, how did I get so lucky to have such amazing girlfriend?" She asked pulling Kim down on the bed with her laying the bag carefully on the nightstand. "There better be a lot of hash brown patties." She warned biting Kim's lower lip as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course there is, I know what you're like." She rolled over so she was lying down on the left side of the bed while Lissa sat up on her side and started going through the bag taking out an egg mcmuffin and took a big bite.

"You may have an amazing girlfriend but mine is the best, she's raising a child, living with both her exes, one of them not even on good terms with her and yet she never does anything to cause drama." She smiled as Lissa gave a shrug and nodded.

"I know you are so lucky." She took out a hash brown patty and was now still eating her mcmuffin but was also eating a hash brown patty in the other hand.

"I am as lucky as you are a pig." She joked as she began to play with Lissa's hair.

"If it isn't food, it's gotta be blood are you volunteering?" She raised an eyebrow, Kim offered before but Lissa turned her down she said she saw people become addicted from one and she didn't want to happen.

"Of course, anything for you." Kim tilted her head in a mocking manner knowing of course that Lissa will just laugh. Andre decided now would be the best time for him to wake up. Lissa moved to put her food down but was stopped by Kim.

"I'll get him don't worry. You just eat; I know you were up with him all night." Kim smiled and picked up the little dark haired green eyed baby. She walked out of the room and Lissa just watched them leave with a smile on her lips, too bad she had a class around dusk.

Adrian was lying on his bed in Kim dorms. He had no idea where Lissa was but he knew Kim was dating her now so there was no point in him bringing back Rose so to speak. He wasn't alone of course there was someone else in the room, another guardian that would rather not die for some rich bitch as she put it, she was lying next to Adrian with only the thin white sheet as her clothing.

"Why won't you let me out of here and see my friends? I won't ruin Kim's plan of fucking Lissa, I mean come on she is my very close friend and I wanna see the baby!" She hissed and pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him.

"I will get the chains back out, of course they are here for a different purpose but well I could make an exception seeing as how Princess isn't going to be here any time soon, Kim won't miss them." This girl was blonde but was different her name was Shane.

"No chains, it okay, I was just asking. I just want to my friends. Have my old life back." He sighed.

"Well you gave up your life for the lives of two girls that you took away, not killing them, not physically. My personally you killed them." Shane hissed climbing back on top of him.

"I am not in the mood right now so get the fuck off ho." He sat up shoving her of him and onto the bed.

"Fine, go fuck yourself because I won't be for a god damn month." She hissed and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"I don't give a fuck about the god damn sex!" He grabbed his jeans off the floor and got up. He was trapped in this tiny ass apartment and he was sick of it. He tried to look out the window and few times and was tackled to the ground. He was always had to be careful about what he did; he could always end up being seen by someone. He knew this and never tried to stir up shit.

Rose was going to Kim's apartment on request of Eddie. He thought she was a bit of skeet bag. Rose agreed, they knew nothing about her only that she was crazy about Lissa, and even Lissa knew nothing about her. Every time she tried to mention it Kim would say she didn't like to talk about it. She kicked the door open breaking the chain as it swung open. A blonde girl was sitting on the couch and jumped up.

"Oh fuck you're her." She quickly glanced towards the bedroom which of course made Rose run there. Where she found a guy a bit older then her sitting on the bed in only jeans.

"Rose…This is great, um shut the door and help me put the dresser agents the door." He seemed to know what he was saying and he clearly knew her.

"Yeah, sure." She picked up the closest end to her and helped him move it over the door. Soon after they heard banging.

"Adrian get her the fuck out of here!" Shane yelled through the door as she tried to open it.

"Okay, so you're Adrian, you gave me new memories, and took me away from Lissa. Thanks." Rose leaned agents the wall and slid down to the floor. "Now what is the deal with Kim?"

"She is keeping me here so that I can't give you back your memories and she can keep fucking Lissa, if they even are fucking." He leaned agents the dresser as he explained it all.

"They are fucking, which I do not know how, because hello who wants to fuck a pregnant chick? You might poke the baby in the soft spot or something, and what if it moves afterwards or during ew!" Rose pointed out as she took out her cell phone to tell Eddie her findings.

"So you don't want your memoires back at all? Not even one? Like say of a certain life changing thing?" He raised an eyebrow knowing that Rose had to know what it was.

"Life changing how?" She closed the phone.

"Well I should say Life ending." _Bait and hook _He thought with a smirk.

"Give now!" Rose yelled shooting up. He laughed and stood up too.

"Alright now clam down little dhampir I'll give it to you." He grabbed her hands and smiled giving her the memory of the accident, the feelings of Lissa bringing her back to life. The red hot, icy cold, red hot feeling covered Rose's body.

'Wow…maybe I do want more memories back." She said before she was forced into Lissa's head, it was now dark out and Lissa was waiting for Kim to come walk her back home, but sadly she was ten minutes late. She shook her head as she got her a text from Kim explaining that she got called away last minute and was so sorry she couldn't walk her back but she should be safe.

"I want my whole life back; I am going to steal Lissa out from under that fucking bitch. Who might just get her killed."

A figure was standing in the shadow of a building close to the main building for the night classes. Only two things could be seen from this shadow, its white mouthful of teeth and fangs, and its red eyes. It watched as Lissa stood in the porch waiting for someone then finally get out and begin her walk home alone, unprotected. Staying put the voice belonging to the shadow called out.

"What do you think you're doing? A pretty little thing like you walking around here at this time?" It belonged to a woman. That much was clear. Lissa ignored them but walked a bit faster.

"I know you hear me Princess; do you really think you can out run me?" The woman was in front of Lissa now. A smirk on her lips taunting her.

"I am bonded with the most powerful Guardian in the world; she took out two of you before she was even a novice." Lissa wasn't lying she thought Rose might be the most powerful novice in the world, she did kill two Strigoi before.

"Then why isn't she here? Hmm? You would think they would have the Dragomir Princess under lock and key, they must not care. Lucky me, although I do like more of a challenge. Now why don't you come with me Princess? I'll show you some real fun." Lissa backed up looking around at anything other than the woman before her. Her breath was rapid and she was scared, her mind was screaming out to Rose. It was too even if Rose did come that second for Lissa had backed into the building the woman hand her fangs in her neck her hand over Lissa's mouth to keep her quiet.

**THE END?**


	12. Sequel

Sequel is up. It's called Forbidden Love: Don't Give Up On Me.

It starts off right where Forbidden Love left off. Lissa waking up in a bed.

I promise this will get updated faster…I hope…

XxXxXx Ice Princess XxXxXx


End file.
